Bleeding Heart
by Art Witch - Aka Mizu
Summary: Naruto brought Sauske home. Still a rouge, he can't enter Konaha. Sakura finds love with him. Sauske, being Sauske breaks her heart though. Naruto swoops in and tries his best. He leaves her too. Who will comfort her now? Heart break, jeolausy, etc.
1. Practice

Naruto managed to turn Sauske back to the side of good. Unfortunately, he was still a rouge ninja. He must help the village for five years before they will consider letting him back in. Sakura, who still love Sauske, is willing to do anything to get him back in the village as a ninja. This is how her story goes.

**Bleeding Heart**

I tossed and turned. I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. Maybe I should train. I didn't need extra hours of practicing my medical ninjutsu. I was the best chunin at it.

Just the other day, Ino and I were reviving dying deer. Ino managed to get hers to almost full health, while I revived it completely. I even finished off Ino's when she left. Was I a show off? No; or at least I didn't think so. I decided to go practice with my shrunken. I couldn't afford to get rusty.

I headed off towards the forest. I would have to return quickly; Lady Tsunade would wonder where I was. I reached the edge of the forest. This wasn't the Forest of Death; no, it was just a forest. This is where I trained. I was about to pull out my shuriken, when I heard a noise. "Who's there!" I called.

"Don't worry, Sakura." I heard a voice say.

I immediately knew it was Sauske. "Sauske." I breathed, "It's you. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Don't freak out so easily," he replied.

"What ever," I said as I pulled out my shuriken and started practice.

Sauske disappeard deeper into the forest.

"It's getting light out..." I noted as the sun started to show over the mountains. "Sauske! You should get going!" He wasn't allowed within ten miles of Konaha. If he got caught anywhere near, it would be on my head.

"Right." I heard Sauske say. I heard him leaving further.

I felt bad for him; being all alone. I sighed and headed back towards the village. Would I ever tell Sauske how I felt? I wasn't the obnoxious little brat of a girl I used to be. He didn't mind sharing practice grounds with me. For now, that would have to be enough.


	2. Just another day

**Bleeding Heart**

**I don't own Naruto**

"Sakura! You're late! Lady Tsunade is going to be MAD!" Shizune hissed.

I was already running. "Fine!" I said back as I ran faster. How late was I? I was late enough for Lady Tsunade to be furious.

I finally made it to Lady Tsunade's office. I burst through the door. What I saw made me wish I was still late.

Lady Tsunade was bent down low, picking up a poker chip. Let's just say her shirt was loose.

"EWW!" I cried out.

"Sorry, Sakura," she said, standing quickly.

I quikly sat in the chair on the other side of the room. "Okay, are we ready?" I asked, impatient to get that image out of my head.

"Yes. Let's begin with Self Healing," Lady Tsunade said.

"What is 'Self Healing'?"

"It's all in the name, Sakura.".

I thought about it. Suddenly, I knew. "It's when you heal yourself. Isn't it?"

Lady Tsunade just nodded with a smile. "You're awfully bright, aren't you?"

Lady Tsunade walked over to her desk. She revealed a shuriken. "Are you ready, Sakura?" At first, I didn't know what she meant. Then, I realized what she wanted. I sighed.

I extended my pale arm. "Here," I gulped. She gently sliced my arm. It started gushing blood. The blood was deep red. I closed my green eyes. "So, what do I do?" I pretended not to notice Lady Tsunade shiver.

"Heal; like you always do."

I opened my eyes. I gave a slight nod before getting to work. I held my arm out; now the blood was spreading. I held my other arm to it. I focused my Charkra. It wasn't that hard; it was like second nature to me. Within minutes, my arm had completley healed.

"Good job," Lady Tsunade said. I smiled weakly.

"I did it!" I cried. I was so happy...

* * *

"Sakura!" someone cried. I turned to see Choji running toward me.

"What is it, Choji?"

Choji shrugged. "I just wanted to ask if you've seen Shikamaru. I haven't seen him all day!"

"I don't know..." I replied weakly.

"Oh, that's fine. I bet he's with HER."

"Who?"

"Temari, of course!"

"They're DATING!" I had no idea.

"Well, not officially. _I _think they're dating secretly, though. I'm just mad he hasn't told me. I'm his best friend and he won't tell me he's got a girl friend!" Choji exclaimed.

"Maybe they aren't. Did you ever think you're wrong?" I pointed out.

Choji shrugged, "You're right." He slumped off.

* * *

I didn't know where to go right now. I wasn't hungry, I was too tired to train, and everyone else was busy. Ino _was_ working at her parents' flower shop. Maybe I could help. I headed there.

"Hi Ino!" I called when I entered the building. "HI!" Ino called back. I walked in to find her talking to Sai. He was, as usual, expressionless. "Wanna hear something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Ino asked, sounding bored.

"It's just gossip..." I said, hoping to get her interested.

"Mmmm - hmm. What is it?" She repeated, still bored. I heard her whisper, "I bet I've already heard it..."

"Choji thinks Shikamaru and Temari are dating." I said casually. That was the best way to get her into it.

"REALLY!" Ino said, really interested.

Sai just nodded. "What ever."

I laughed. "Okay, now are you glad you listened?"

"Yes!" Ino groaned. I could tell she was shocked that I knew this before she did.

"If you'll excuse me..." Sai said, pushing his way through.

"BYE SAI!" Ino called. I rolled my eyes.


	3. Raining: The Beginning of SasuSaka

**Bleeding Heart:**

**The Beginning of SasuSaka.**

**I don't own Naruto **

I focused my chakra. "Thanks, Miss!" The little boy squealed.

"Your welcome; don't go climbing trees again." I told him. "Or you might break your leg again." The boy just nodded before running off to his mother.

"Sakura, you did well today." Lady Tsunade complimented me. Her long blonde hari blew back behind her. I nodded.

"Thank you..." I said, the wind blowing my own pink hair.

"You can go; we're done for today."

"Okay. BYE!" I excalimed. I started running with my hair flapping behind me. I acted happy, but in reality, I was crushed. Something was wrong with Sasuke. I needed space to think. As I grew farther apart from Lady Tsunade, my saddness grew. Soon, tears found their way down my cheeks.

I found my way to the lake. I remembered meeting here with Naruto and... _gulp_ Sasuke to wait for Kakashi Sensei. I sat, tears in my green eyes. The wind blew my hair in every direction.

"Sakura?" I turned to see Naruto coming towards me. The wind played with his yellow hair.

"Hi, Naruto." I said, glumly.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked, a little too affectionatly.

I shook my head. "Is it Sasuke?" He guessed. I nodded. "Don't worry about him. He'll be back soon." I shook my head.

"It's not that..."

"Then what?"

"I miss him..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

Naruto sat next to me. "I promise I'll get him back! Believe it!" He gave me a big thumbs up.

"That's what you said last time. And he is back. He's just banished!" I cried.

"I know..."

"I can't believe you have that stupid catch phrase still!" I said laughing to change the subject.

Naruto frowned. "It's not stupid!"

"Oh, yes it is!" I laughed.

"At least you're feeling better." He said.

"_hmph." _I was a mad.

I turned away from Naruto. "Don't be mad, Sakura..." he pleaded. I shook my head no. "PLEASE!"

"Absoultly not! I am NOT feeling better!" I stood up and ran away.

* * *

I disapeared into the forest. I pounded a tree. I wondered if Sasuke would hear me. He either didn't, or just chose to ignore me, because there was no shout.

I didn't know what to do. Should I train, or what? I did nothing. I just stood there - thinking. I walked farther up a hill. I guess I was like that for a while because the sun gradually went down. It wasn't dark, but it was dusk.

I turned my face up to the sky. I felt rain fall down my face. Rain? I looked around me. Rain was pouring. I gasped. I started running off the hill. It was muddy and steep. There was no safe way down.

I felt myself slipping. I needed to catch myself. I felt something tight on my arm. I looked up to see Sasuke clutching my arm tightly. "Clutz..." he said under his breath.

I blushed. "SASUKE!"

After pulling me back up, Sasuke gently set me down. "Thank you, Sasuke!" I said. I couldn't be more grateful.

"Be more careful next time," Sasuke commanded. I nodded.

"It's raining still..." I pointed out. His black hair was plastered to his face, and I could feel my hair stuck to mine. I could see the pink.

"I know... you have to stay here."

"WHAT! I'll catch my death if I stay out here!" My voice went extremely high pitched.

"Fine!" Sauske growled. "I have a hut out here. You can stay there until the rain stops."

"REALLY?" I was ecstatic.

"But you have to leave _immedietly._" He said. He closed his brown eyes in frustration.

"Thank you!" I cried.

"Don't be." he said coldly.

"I don't care what you say! I'll be thankful wheather you like it or not!"

I followed Sauske to his hut. It wasn't far.

The hut was a small one room. I couldn't tell what it was made of. "Mud bricks." Sasuke said, telling I was curious.

"Oh... I see. It must've taken a long time."

"No, it wasn't. I used 'Fire Ball Jutsu'."

"Okay..."

Sasuke lead me into the hut. There was a tiny stove in the back wall. There was a large mat spread over the floor. In the corner opposite of the stove, was Sasuke's tiny bed. There was a desk near us with tons of shuriken and other stuff. On the desk, were two pictures. One was of his family gathered together. His brother, Itachi had his hand on top of Sasuke's head. His parents were smiling. Sasuke looked annoyed with Itachi. The other was of us. Us meaning, Kakashi Sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, and me. I was surprised that he'd kept that. It was the same one we all had.

"You can sit." Sasuke said. I thought it was more like an order than an offer.

"Okay..." I walked glumly and sat on the mat. I started sneezing.

"You okay?" For the first time in forever, he showed real concern. I nodded weakly. "No you're not. You need dry clothes." He said.

"But I *cough* don't have *sneeze* have any!"

"I have some stuff. It might fit a little big..." He walked over to his drawer. I hadn't noticed it before. It stood across from his bed. He rummaged through it. He pulled out a large shirt. "Here." he tossed it over to me. I blushed bright red. He was going to share HIS clothes with ME!

"Don't look." I said. I wouldn't care if he looked. He might find me attractive, but still it would be awkward.

"You don't have to ask." I couldn't tell if he was being polite, or he was so digusted by me, he would never glance at my body.

He faced the wall. "You know Sasuke, you need to freshen up too." He could get ill too.

"I know. I'll wait." Just after he said that, he started coughing. "Fine..." he sighed as he pulled out pants for himself.

"What, no shirt?" I teased. It might have come out differently.

"Well, the thing is... I don't have much and it takes me a while to wash them." He said, sheepishly. I found that surprising.

"Oh..." I turned the oppisite direction. I took off my head band. I kicked of my shoes. I started to remove my dress. I blushed as I pulled on the his shirt. Still blushing, I turned around. Sasuke stared at me, his eyes were wide.


	4. SasuSaka at last!

**Bleeding Heart**

"Sauske...Did you..." I stammered. I knew he broke his promise. I could tell by his expression. He was still wearing his old clothes, so for all I know, he could've seen the whole thing! "How much...why?"

"I'm sorry Sakura..." he said, softly, as if the words had trouble coming out. "I didn't...I didn't mean to..."

"How much did you see?"

"From the beginning." He blushed.

I blushed.

He blushed brighter.

I blushed deeper.

He blushed more.

My face was redder that my headband.

His face was redder than mine.

I blushed deeper now.

He blushed. It was a never ending contest of blushing.

**Okay, so you people don't think Sasuke is peverted, I will put his side in now. I'm rest of the chapter will be from SASUKE POV**

I breathed. Why did I do that? Maybe she was uncomortable. I could offer her tea? I turned around. I thought she'd be done by now. But, she hadn't even started! She untied her head band from her pink hair. She kicked off her shoes. _Turn around, turn around_ I tried to turn before I saw something, but I couldn't. Don't ask me why. I just couldn't I felt my pulse quicken. I never felt like this. It made me mad. She started to unzip the dress. She pulled it off. Slowly, over her head... like she was tempting me. She very carefully removed her underwear. Her bare body... I stared. It was rude, I know, but I couldn't help it... Her pale body was... _beutiful_. She was no longer a little kid any more. She pulled my shirt over her head. My eyes grew wide. She turned around. She was blushing... But she saw me.

*insert conversation, just switch POVs*

"Sakura... Belive me..." I didn't want her to hate me. I remembered how much I loved her way back when. I used to love her, and I forgot I did, but I'm remembering what it felt like.

She shook her head. "Why, Sasuke?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted tea." I explained.

"TEA?" She seemed mad. "It couldn't WAIT?" she shouted.

"I thought you were done!" I defended myself.

"But I wasn't!"

"I know..."

"But what?"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!"

"Why?"

"Because it's ANNOYING!"

"I'm sorry..."

"There it is again!"

"Touche."

A moment of silence swept through us. "I'll change. Feel free to watch..." I hoped it would make her feel better.

I turned around. I pulled off my old headband. I removed my clothes, boxers included. I pulled on the sweat pants. I turned around. Sakura was blushing. "That was... _interesting._" she shifted legs.

I nodded. I looked at her bare legs. The cold against my chest reminded me of my bare chest. I moved closer to her. It was a natural action. I couldn't control it.

Her face grew pink. It matched her hair. My shirt was baggy on her, but she pulled it off somehow. The thought made me blush. She stepped closer. "I forgive you," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I know."

She shook in cold. I reached out for her. I embraced her. "Warm up, Sakura."

"I'll try..." I could feel her blush.

I looked into her green eyes. I felt _plain._ All I had was what I was born with; even then I wasn't the best. Itachi was stronger than me. Now Sakura... she was born without a Kekki Genkai, and she trained under the 5th Hokage, AND was the greatest medical ninja of her age.

I leaned closer to her. She closed the gap. When our lips met, it was like _magic._ There was no other way to describe it. I saw the most beutiful fire works. Pale pink petals floated - cherry blossoms.


	5. Cherry Blossom

**I don't own Naruto :(**

**Bleeding Heart**

**Cherry Blossom**

Sauske held me tight. I had been cold... but now...

My mind was racing. Why was he holding me? Why did he care? I thought of him changing... He was so perfect!

Sasuke suddenly leaned in closer to my face. I didn't know what he wanted but, I needed to find out. I leaned in farther, closing the space between us. Our lips met, and it was magic. Sparks flew, that I knew. **(hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it!) **I saw a bunch of flashing lights, perfect lights.

We eventually had to pull away for air. I didn't want to. "Sakura..."

"Sasuke..."

"It's late!" Sasuke said, pulling away. I knew he was blushing. "You should *gulp* go."

"What if I don't want to." It wasn't a question.

He mumbled something to himself.

"Besides, it's still raining." I added. Maybe he'd let me stay.

"You're right. You need to stay." He seemed a little too happy. Did he see the lights too?

"I'll sleep here." I lay on the floor.

"NO! I mean: Sleep here." He motioned towards his bed. I blushed. "I'll sleep there." He lay on the floor.

I shook my head. "I couldn't."

Through a fit of arguing, we ended up kissing again. I'm not complaining, though.

I wound up on his bed, on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me. I don't know what the fuss about him seeing me naked was about earlier, it was nothing to this. Before I knew it, the shirt was on the floor next to his sweat pants. He kissed my neck. "SASUKE!" I laughed.

He smiled up at me.

**Okay, I like telling things through Sasuke's POV!**

I needed air. "Sakura..."

"Sasuke..."

Suddenly, I saw the clock. It was late! Her parents would wonder where she was. "It's late!" I yelled. I pulled away. I tried to hide my face. I was probuably blushing. "You should *gulp* go." I didn't want her to leave. I loved her...

"What if I don't want to?" she said, seeming angry at me for suggesting she leave. Did that mean she wanted to stay? Did she see fire works too? Did she see the cherry blossoms. Of course not; she _was_ the cherry blossoms, she couldn't see herself.

"I don't want you to go either..." I mumbled to myself.

"But it's still raining."

"You're right. You need to stay here." I tried to hide my joy, but without success.

"I'll sleep here," she said as she lay down on the mat.

"NO! I mean: sleep here," I motioned to my bed. I wanted her to be comftorable. "I'll sleep here." I lay on the floor near her.

She shook her head, "I couldn't."

We ended up aruguring who'd sleep on the floor, and who'd occupy the bed.

Somehow, we ended up kissing. I was happy. I lay on my bed, with her ontop of me!

Eventually, my shirt and pants ended on the floor. We were both...

I kissed her pale neck. "SASUKE!" she laughed.

I smiled.

I must have fallen asleep... It was even later! I felt Sakura breathing on my chest even though she wasn't ontop of me. My face grew hot. I pulled her closer to me. She was still asleep. I didn't mind our bodies the way they were. I had given myself to my little cherry blossom.

**Sakura POV**

It was morning. "Sasuke!" He was snoring silently. I was pulled up against him. I blushed.

I cuddled closer to him. I eventually decided to make breakfast. I climbed out of bed and started to grab his shirt.

Sasuke's eyes flew open. "SAKURA!" he exclaimed upon seeing me standing next to the bed, still not dressed. My face flushed. I dropped his shirt.

"Sasuke!"

He smiled wide. "Hold on..." he climbed out of bed. He stood next to me. My face grew hot. Our bare bodies were so close... My face grew hotter. It was very red again. He held me tight. "I love you, Sakura." He admitted. I blushed (again).

"I love you too, Sasuke..." I held him tight. I kissed his chest.

"Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"Here," he handed me his shirt. I blushed, but put it on anyways. He slipped into his sweats.

I suddenly felt so HAPPY!

He loved me, too. I didn't even mind the fact that I'd have to explain anything to my parents.

Sauske wrapped me in his arms.

**Awww! So sweet! Right? I know, kind of peverted. The last couple chapters _did_ seem peverted (a lot peverted) but I MUST tell it the way it is. And that's how it is. Review!**


	6. Explanations

**I don't own Naruto (I never will. So now I don't have to write it!) **

**Okay, I just wanted to say: this is my first chapter up as Art Witch - Aka Mizu! I know it's a mouthful, but live with it, please. Besides, you don't need to type it, but when I sign, I do. Not that I"m complaining. Aka Mizu means Red Water in Japanese. I was making an account elsewhere and I was going to use the name Aka Mizu, but it wouldn't set up. :( I couldn't get an account, and it was too nice a name to waste. So I used it here, but someone else had Aka Mizu, so instead I just dropped the -38, added Aka Mizu to Art Witch, and TADA! I am: Art Witch - Aka Mizu**

**Bleeding Heart**

* * *

Sasuke held me in his arms. I felt secure, at least for now. "I need to go." I whispered.

"Why?"

"I have to get back before Lady Tsunade finds me missing." I explained.

"Right..." Sasuke's grip tightened, making me blush. Then he let go all together.

I was thinking what my parents would say if they knew I was gone all night. I was glad Dad went on a mission a couple days ago. But Mom would wonder where I was...

I silently walked over to my clothes. My dress was still damp, but it was better than just a shirt - a boys' shirt more than anything. "Please don't look," I begged him.

"I won't," he promised.

I stepped away and quickly changed clothes. "Okay, you can look now," I told him.

Sasuke turned around. "Sakura, will you eat, or are you leaving?"

"I better go..." I said glumly.

"Fine; Good bye."

I went up and gave him a hug. He kissed my lips gently. "Good bye, Sakura."

"Good bye, Sasuke."

I felt his eyes on me as I left.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" I called. There was no reply. OH NO! I thought. I looked around frantically. I wandered to the kitchen. On the counter, lay a note. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Sakura,  
You are out training and probuably won't be home for a while. I left to go help Mrs. Yamanaka _**(Ino's mom)** _with arranging the the Nara _**(Shikamaru's clan)**_ engagement party. Shikamaru's parents are so thrilled, especially his mom. His cousin grew up so fast! So, that's where I am. I won't be back for a while.  
Love, Mom_

Boy, I lucked out! I ran to my room and quikly changed into fresh and dry clothes.

I grabbed some cereal for breakfast. It wasn't time to go meet Lady Tsunade yet.

I was almost done when Mom strolled through the door. "Sakura, you're home!" She smiled and gave me a big motherly hug.

"Hi, MOM! STOP SQUISHING ME!" I choked out.

"Oh, sorry."

"Where were you?" I hoped she wasn't home...

"Sorry, the rain caught me."

"Okay. OMG! I have to go!" I jumped up and ran out the door.

* * *

I was running through the streets. I spotted a short cut, which I gladly accepted. I wove through it.

I wished I had gone the long way. It wasn't as bad as Lady Fifth, but it was BAD. Shikamaru was pressing Temari against a wall. They were like a repeat of yesterday with me and Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru realized I was there. Temari looked up at me.

"So, I guess the rumor is true?" I teased lightly.

"Yes." Shikamaru said sheepishly as Temari cried out, "WHAT RUMOR!" _oops!_

"Well, Choji sort of knew you guys were together... and it _spread_." I admitted.

Temari looked furious. I can't say I'm surprised.

"I got to go..." I said. I ran off before Temari could inflict some serious damgage.

* * *

"Good morning, Sakura," Tsunade said as I entered.

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade," I replied with a smile. It might have been fake, but I had to follow the same routine as always. No one could know about Sasuke and me.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course."

The training went as always. Except, today, I'd go visit Sasuke.

* * *

Lady Tsunade smiled when I finished. "You may go."

"Thank you. Farewell."

I scurried across the wooden floor to the door.

I was leaving when I crashed into Shino.

"AI!" I cried as I almost fell.

Beetles came out and stopped my fall. "Thanks, Shino."

"Any time."

"Do you have buisness with Lady Fifth?" I inquired.

"She summoned me. I think I have a mission."

"Well, that's good!"

"I know it is."

"I have to go. Bye!" I said.

"Bye," he nodded. He adjusted his neck band before turning and heading towards Lady Tsunade for a mission.

* * *

I turned on my road. I went to my house - and of course Mom was gone. So, I left a note saying I was going to the forest.

I was going to the forest when I crash into - can you guess? - Shino.

"Hi; was it a mission?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes; Ino and Kiba will accompany me."

"Ino's leaving?" I asked, devilishly. With Ino gone, I could spend lots of time with Sasuke.

"You seem happy!" Shino laughed.

"I am!" I clapped.

"I wan't pry."

"Thanks."

"I've got to go pack. See ya," Shino said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," With that, he turned and walked away.

* * *

I bounded up the hill toward the forest. On the high rise, in a thicket of trees, was Sasuke's hut.

I grinned; I'd gotten here at last! "SASUKE!" I shouted, running to the hut.

Sasuke came into view. "Sakura!" Saske beamed.

Sasuke wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. I was so happy...

**Okay, I want all of you to keep in mind Shino is going on a mission with Ino and Kiba. I will include several ships including: SasuSaka (duh!) KibaIno, ShikaTema; NejiTen; NaruHina; So far, the only ones without girl friends are Shino and Choji (by this I mean that thier 'ships won't affect the story). I have Lee's life planned out and Sai doesn't care. I'll make a poll! THANKS! **


	7. No More

**No more! I can't write any more! *cries* There's just too much pressure. I'm sorry... I just can't do it! Forgive me... make the rest up in your head. I'm sooooooo sorry! **

**Keep scrolling...**

**abc**

**def**

**ghi**

**jkl**

**mno**

**pqr**

**stu**

**vwx**

**yz**

**PSYCH! I just had to keep this out of view! Of course I'll still write. Here is chapter 7: No More**

It was a long day... I truged through the heavy fog. I hated unexpected precipitation! Tomorrow, Ino, Kiba, and SHino are heading out. That meant I'd have Sasuke all to myself. But I had to tell Ino. It was right to tell my best friend I had a boy friend. Right?

"Sakura!" I turned to see Naruto running towards me. "Sakura!"

"What, Naruto?" I asked, irritated.

"I was wondering... you know that party we're having tonight to wish Shino, Ino, and Kiba good lucK?"

Of course I knew; I was the one that came up with it! "Yes, I know..."

"Did you... maybe... want to ... go?"

"Of course I'm going!" I said, very annoyed.

"With me?"

My jaw dropped. The nerve of Naruto! I wanted to snap his scrawny little neck. Inner Sakura told me to go ahead. I told Inner Sakura other wise. Inner Sakura cussed.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Why?"

"I have a boyfriend!" I yelled. OOOPS...

"You do? Who?"

"Sasuke..." I admitted sheepishly. Naruto started laughing. "What's so funny?" I yelled.

"Sasuke with you?" he countinued lauging. I must admit it hurt a little.

"It's true." I said, not really caring what he thought.

"Now I have to tell Ino..." I said, excusing myself.

"I already heard." I spun around and saw Ino standing there, her blonde hair crazy from the humidity.

"Well, I meant to tell you first, but Naruto here..." I motioned towards the nit wit, "came and made me spill."

"How could you lie about something so serious?" she yelled, coming closer to me.

"It's true!" I yelled, caring what _she_ thought.

"NO MORE LIES!" Ino yelled.

"IT'S NOT!" I shouted back.

"Prove it," was her simple reply.

"I will." I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the forest.


	8. Truth

**I'm SO sorry! I was so distracted over the last few days, and I forgot No More was still in process. I didn't want to remove it for some reason, and I'll just pick up from here. Sorry, enjoy! Oh! One more thing: I don't own 'Dirty Little Secret' For those of you that don't know, it's a song by The All American Rejects. You'll see the lyrics here and there... look it up to see the whole thing! Enjoy!**

**Bleeding Heart.**

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the forest. I pulled her up the hill to Sasuke's hut. Ino gapped; Naruto gasped. I knocked on Sasuke's door. "What? Who's there?" Sasuke called.

"It's Sakura!" I called back.

"Sakura?" the door opened wide. Sasuke beamed.

I jumped into his arms. "What!" Ino screached. I climbed down from Sasuke's arms.

"Now that you know the truth..." I started to say.

"It's a good thing I like Kiba."

"YOU DO?" I exclaimed.

Ino nodded. That was a blessing...

"What's _she_ doing here? Naruto too?"

"They didn't believe me..." I explained.

"So you felt the need to come and show me off? UGH! You haven't changed a bit!" Sasuke shouted. His anger hurt me.

"I didn't -"

"Didn't what? You didn't expect me to get mad?" He said, half mad, half sarcastic.

I started to cry. "N-no... You d-don't-t und-derst-tand!" I stuttered.

"I thought I could trust you..."

"You can."

"No, I can't."

"Then I was wrong about you..."

"I was wrong about you too."

I cried and turned; I didn't care anymore. THAT JERK!

**I know Sasuke sounds like a jerk. So, you don't hate Sasuke, (and fan-girls don't hate me) here is Sasuke POV**

I felt a chill. My life seemed so empty... Then I had Sakura. I would keep her my dirty little secret. I mean, when we live such fragile lives, it's the best way we survive. Who needs to know? Only Sakura could know... it was simpler that way.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. "What? Who's there?" I called.

"It's Sakura!" The reply came. Sakura!

I opened the door to see her bright green eyes. It made me smile so big it hurt.

She jumped into my more than waiting arms. "What!" Ino screeched - WAIT! INO? Sakura climbed out of my arms. It's a good thing that she did, if she hadn't, I would have just dropped her.

"So now that you know..."

"It's a good thing I like Kiba!"

"You DO?" Sakura and Ino were having some girly conversation I wanted absolutely no part of.

Ino nodded. Why did Sakura care who Ino liked? Was she afraid Ino would be jeolous? Did she _want_ Ino to be jeolous? UGH! - she didn't change at all! I could no longer keep her my dirty little secret! I went around a time or two, just to spend more time with her - and this is how she thanks me?

"What's _she _doing here? Naruto too?" I asked, seething. I tried to hide the anger. She was just another regret... she betrayed me!

"They didn't believe me..." she started. I didn't let her finish.

"UGH! You haven't changed a bit!" Her expression looked pained.

"I didn't -" I cut her off.

"Didn't what? You didn't expect me to get mad?" I said, furious. I said it with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

Sakura's once beautiful eyes brimmed with water. started to cry. "N-no... You d-don't-t und-derst-tand!" she suttered stuttered.

"I thought I could trust you..." I was hurt that she'd take our love and show the world - as if this were lust.

"You can," she said, trying to sound strong.

"No, I can't."

"Then I was wrong about you..."

"I was wrong about you too."

She turned. I could tell she was crying.

Maybe, not having her all to myself was a bad thing. It might be better, then I could hold her in public...

"WAIT!" I called. "WAIT, SAKURA!"

She turned to face me. "What do _you _want?"

"I love you. Don't leave!"

A smile crept across her face. "Really? I love you too, Sasuke." She was blushing.

I nodded. Of course I loved her. We had subconciously moved closer to eachother. I took her hand and whispered in her ear. "Tell me all that you've thrown away."

"What?"

"Tell me... What have you thrown away in your life?"

"Why are you asking me _that?"_

"Because Ms. Art Witch - Aka Mizu told me to."

"Why'd she tell you to?"

"She said something about Americans that are rejected... I think..."

"Oh well."

Out of nowhere, Ino started shouting, "WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA!"

**What is Ino's idea? How will it effect the lives of people around her? Find out next time on: Bleeding Heart!**

**P.S. Here is the lyrics to the chourus of Dirty Little Secret (are background singing)**

_**Let me know that I've done wrong**_

_**When I've known this all along.**_

_**I go around a time or two,**_

_**just to waste my time with you.**_

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away,**_

_**Find out games you don't wanna play**_

_**You are, the only one that needs to know!**_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret (my dirty little secret)**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret **_

_**(just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**_

_**My dirty little secret.**_

_**Who has to know, when we live such fragile lives, **_

_**it's the best way we survive**_

_**I go around a time or two, **_

_**just to waste my time with you.**_

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away.**_

_**Find out games you don't wanna play**_

_**You are the only one that needs to know.**_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_**(just another regret, hope that you can keep it, my dirty little secret)**_

**End chorus. I don't wanna put the rest of the lyrics - hey, like what I did there?**

**Guess what! I found myself on Google. Well, I found this fic! Yup, I found chapter 5! Peace! **


	9. PARTAY!

Sorry I've taken so long. I just haven't been in the mood to write. Here's Chapter 9: PART-AY!

**Bleeding Heart (Sakura POV)**

"WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Ino shouted. She started running down towards us. I thought she was next to us the whole time…

"What's your idea, Ino?" I asked bitterly. She claimed to come up with good ideas all the time, but they all _sucked_.

"My idea is this: we have the party HERE!"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked her.

"We have it here, on this hill."

"I meant: what party?" I forgot he didn't know yet.

"The party to wish Ino, Kiba, and Shino good luck on their upcoming mission!" Naruto exclaimed. He smiled wide, probably because he knew something Sasuke didn't.

"So we'll have it here? Will Shino mind?" I faced Ino.

"Yeah, we'll have it right here." Ino motioned with her hand. "And I doubt Shino will mind."

* * *

I threw the ball of blue streamer above my head. Sasuke caught it. The streamer went over a long pole. I caught the pink streamer that Sasuke threw over. I tossed the blue. I caught the pink. Eventually, the whole pole was covered in blue and pink. I smiled at our work. I looked around. There was a red and purple pole. I knew that Ino and Kiba made it. I tried to contain the laughter: INO LIKED KIBA! I didn't succeed in hiding it. I howled with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke said.

"Nothing!" I lied.

I saw Shino and Shikamaru's pole: it was grey and orange. Sai and Lee made a green and orange one. Ten-ten and Neji made a white and black one – BORING! **(in my opinion it's awesome, but I think that Sakura would hate it) **I smiled when I saw Naruto's and Hinata's. It was bright orange, black and white. Of course they made THREE.

I started to blow balloons. I blew, and tied. Blew and tied. Blow. Tie. Throw in air…? I laughed in pure joy as Sasuke and I blew up the balloons.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was time to PARTY!

The moon was full and bright in the sky. Hundreds of stars complimented the moon.

Naruto started running around while howling, "PART-AY! PART-AY! PART-AY!"

Neji rolled his eyes (I think, it _is _hard to tell when there's no pupil) saying, "It's his destiny to be an idiot…"

Music played loudly. The All American Rejects, Green Day, Kelly Clarkson, Taylor Swift, Daughtry, and Shinedown were only a few of the artists that we played. **(Some of my faves) **

It was truly the greatest night ever.

**Okay, was it worth it? The next chapter takes place a month later. Kiba and Ino are DATING! I call the Kino (that's a German movie theater, so it's so funny!). They've come back, but the mission ended in failure (remember that). I'll write double today to make it up for my several days of not posting. Okay, bye, peace out!**


	10. Don't go!

**I'm SO sorry! I promised a double update, and I only put one! I'm so bad… I'm sorry. I've just had LOTS of math homework. Okay, remember what I said at the bottom last time? Read if you forgot. **

**Bleeding Heart **_**chapter 10: DON'T GO!**_

I placed the lilies into the glass bowl. Ino was feeling another bowl with water, and placing floating candles. I couldn't believe Yuri was getting married today! **(Yuri means Lily in Japanese) **

Ino smiled wide. "I can't wait to wear our dresses today!" I smiled at the thought of it. Our dresses were identical. Yuri let us be bridesmaids, and her best friend, Akiko was the maid of honor. Akiko was tall, and had blue black hair and shiny blue eyes. As for Yuri, she had wispy light blonde hair and green eyes. I smiled at the thought of my beautiful dress.

"INO, SAKURA!" I turned around to see Ino's mother smiling broadly. "It's time to get changed. Rokugatsu and I will finish up here." Ino nodded once before grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

I held the beautiful dress in my hand. Mine was pale pink and flowed on from the waist down. Glitter rested on the outer skirt of the long skirt. Ino's looked exactly like mine. Akiko was already in the room, and she was already slipping into her dress. It looked like ours, except darker in shade, and she'd get a corsage. Yuri was sitting in a chair opposite from us in front of a mirror. Shikamaru's mother was dressing up her hair and applying makeup.

Mrs. Nara braided a section of Yuri's hair, twisting it here and there. She pulled it back and pulled it to the side, resting it on her shoulder. Ino handed her a red rose. It was placed behind her right ear, with her part of her hair. Mrs. Nara put coral lipstick on Yuri, and then put on the eye shadow. She applied black mascara. "Tada!" Mrs. Nara exclaimed when she finished.

I ran behind the changing stall and grabbed the dress that was hanging. I handed it to Yuri. She beamed with delight.

Yuri stepped out of the dressing stall, eyes sparkling. The dress was white and sleeveless. A band of red ran through the upper torso in a slant, towards the lower right breast. Trailing down the lower, front right were red flowers, one was a rose. Bits of green leaves scattered next to them. She was a sight to behold.

* * *

I walked in on Shikamaru's arm. Ino came in with Yuri's brother. Akiko came in next to Shino. It just so happened that Yuri was marrying Gusto, Shino's older brother. He's not really Shino's brother, but they're so close, they consider each other a brother. So, naturally, Shino was the best man. They were all wearing dark brown suits, with pink ties, but Shino's tie was a darker pink. It's a good think Kiba didn't have to wear one, he'd throw a fit – Shino was upset enough as it was. Gusto was waiting at the altar. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a red bow tie. Sasuke was sitting in the third row. I smiled to him as I passed. He gave a weak smile. I wonder why….

The ceremony went wonderfully! The reception would be the topic of gossip for AGES! There was dancing, alcohol (though I didn't have any), cake – oh cake! – Fine food. Oh, it was the BEST!

**Sasuke POV**

I sighed. I stared at the invitation. Shikamaru's cousin was marrying Shino's 'brother'. Did I really want to go? What if Sakura saw the wedding and decided she wanted to get married? I couldn't stay put down in that kind of commitment. I had to go avenge Itachi. Konaha killed him! They killed him over a stupid mission and then made him rouge! I could never marry anyone form Konaha – even Sakura.

I put on a stupid dark blue blazer. I put on a stinking black tie. I pounded my dresser. I HATED IT! I HATED EVERYTHING!

When I thought about her, I didn't get mad – in fact, just the opposite. Yet, I was mad. I was pissed off. I couldn't figure out why. Then I knew why. My dream. Last night, I had a dream. It was of that day, so many years ago. Then it shifted into Itachi getting his orders from the Hokage. In the dream, even Sakura betrayed me – though, I knew she would never. Soon, I would need to leave – for good.

* * *

I was at the wedding. Sakura passed me, smiling. She wasn't smiling just because; no she was smiling at _me._ I gave her a weak smile back. I was just a teeny bit jealous she was on Shika's arm.

The whole ceremony passed. I felt sick. Sakura would want it – I could tell. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday she would want this for us. I couldn't give that to her. I needed to leave – today.

**Sakura POV**

This warmed me up inside. Maybe, just maybe, someday Sasuke would propose and _we'd _get married. I gushed at the thought.

Crickets chirped in the night. There was a full moon over head. It was beautiful! Stars sprinkled the night sky. I hugged Yuri goodbye. It was time for me to go. I yawned in delight.

I trudged home. Ino held onto me for support – but then she was supporting me too. Sasuke left an hour ago. I understood that parties just weren't his thing. Ino let go of her grip when we reached her house. What time was it? Ino yawned sleepily. I helped her to her room, fighting my eyes from closing. I limped to her room. I laid her down on her bed. "Goodnight, Ino," I said, yawning.

"G'night, Sakura…"

I limped out, struggling to keep my eyes open. I walked in a daze out of her house. Our parents had stayed behind to enjoy 'adult time'. We knew it was just drinking and more drinking, though.

I was almost to my own house. I sighed loudly. My senses went to an alert when I saw a figure moving through the streets. I glanced around hurriedly. "Who's there?"

Sasuke materialized before me. "I'm sorry to startle you. I'll take you home. If you want, I mean."

"I'd like that…" I yawned. My eyes widened. He had a bag! He was leaving! "Where are you going?" I demanded.

"Away…" was his simple reply.

"Away where?"

"Just leaving; I have to… I can't…"

"Can I come with you?" I begged.

"No, absolutely not!"

"Why?" I demanded.

"You'd distract me!" he yelled.

I tried not to cry. "Please… Don't go…"

"I need to go…. I hate it here. Do you know why Itachi killed my clan?" he asked suddenly. I shook my head. "It was an order… from the Hokage!" I blinked in surprise. From the… Hokage? "The Hokage and the Elders."

"I don't believe that…"

"Of course you don't!"

"Sasuke, please don't do something that you'll regret…"

"That's why I'm leaving!"

I closed my eyes in frustration. He couldn't leave me…

He leaned forward and kissed my lips with lots of force. I welcomed it. Then, he was… _gone._


	11. Companions?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Disclaimer for the Disclaimer: I don't own the disclaimer.**

**Bleeding Heart**

I held my tear stricken face in my hands. Sasuke was… gone…

"SAKURA!" I turned and saw Naruto running towards me. He was waving his arm in the air. The bright orange tux stood out from the pitch black sky. I frowned… couldn't he see I wanted to be alone? "What's the matter, Sakura?" He asked me, eagerly.

"Nothing…" I couldn't contain my tears.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kiba walked up slowly.

"Sakura's upset about something," Naruto explained sounding really stupid.

"I'm sorry. Would you want to talk to Ino?" I shook my head at Kiba's question. Akamaru barked loudly.

**~*&*~ One week later…. ~*&*~**

I never thought Naruto could be a good companion. But, I guess I realized it one Friday afternoon.

I leaned against the bridge sides next to Ino. I confided in her about Sasuke. "Ino, I –"

I was cut off by a loud bark. We looked up to see Kiba and Akamaru running towards us. Akamaru barked again. "Hey, Ino," Kiba grinned. Ino blushed madly. Kiba kissed her lips gently. "Ready?" he asked eagerly.

"Yup; Bye, Sakura," Ino smiled. They left hand in hand for some pathetic date. I hate Kino…

I was left alone, waiting. I sighed. No one would come now… That's when Shikamaru came up to me. Well, actually he was being chased by a kid. I assumed it was his younger cousin, Baki. "Sakura, help MEEEE!" he shouted as Baki tried grabbing his ninja vest. I grabbed Baki's wrist.

"That's not very nice…" I said like a child.

"Thanks; I owe you one," Shika said.

I smiled devilishly. "Talk with me."

"What?"

"You heard me: talk to me."

"Isn't that what you have Ino for?"

"Yes, but she has a date with Kiba…" I said in a sad voice in hopes to sucker him into it.

"Well, I have a date with Temari – BYE!" he fled before I could torture him… smart boy.

I waited for a long time… That's when Sai walked up. "Hello, Sakura. You seem lonely."

"Indeed I am…" I sighed. Great, his sophisticated-ness got me sophisticated!

"Do you want to talk about Sasuke-chan?"

"No…" I didn't want to talk to someone who had never - would never – experience what I felt.

"Alright…" then, he left. I felt bad instantly. Poor Sai… being treated so poorly. It wasn't his fault – entirely.

Finally, Naruto spoke to me. He was crossing the bridge when BAM! He tripped over his own two feet. He somersaulted through the air, landing right in front of me. I gasped, "Naruto! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he moaned, rubbing his arm, "I'm fine…"

"Here, let me look." I took his arm by force and started healing it. "All better!" I smiled broadly when I finished.

We talked. We talked about nothing in particular. The best thing is, Naruto didn't even say the 'S' word. Yes, perhaps Naruto _was _a good companion.


	12. Simple Love

**Sorry I haven't written in forever! I just haven't been in the mood to write and I've been reading a whole bunch of fanfiction! Alrighty then…**

**Bleeding Heart**

Previously on Bleeding Heart: _Ino left me to go on a date with Kiba. Shikamaru fled; Sai left glumly. I realized Naruto was a good companion. Not friend – yet._

"Thanks, Naruto. I appreciate it," I thanked the yellow haired ninja as we left the raman shop.

"Any time, Sakura," he said, pleased.

All around us, people were walking with friends or lovers. I hoped we wouldn't run into Ino. My wish was granted, but we did bump into Neji and Tenten. We said hello before running off – Naruto didn't feel like talking to Neji. I'm not surprised.

That's basically how our days went.

**~*&*~ A few weeks later ~*&*~**

I smiled. Naruto was trying his hand at making shadow puppets. He was failing utterly. I laughed. Oh, how I loved him! Wait, love?

Do I love Naruto? I couldn't – could I? It wasn't possible? Then why did I think those words? Did I love Naruto? Maybe a little? Could I love him? Not as much as Sasuke, but I could love him enough to where he could be more than a rebound guy. I loved Naruto, I realized.

**~*&*~ Two Weeks Later ~*&*~**

It has been two whole weeks since I realized I love Naruto. I had to tell him. I had to kiss him, or something that let him know how I felt. I pondered over every little thing. I was with him now, I could easily just slip it in. I could casually ask him on a date. Right?

"NARUTO!"

We both turned to see a figure hurrying towards us. It was obviously Shino.

"Hey, Shino," we said in unison. I tried not to blush.

"You remember that mission I had a while back?" Shino asked eagerly.

"The one you failed?"

"Yeah; that one," Shino said glumly. "Well, Lady Fifth offered me a chance to try again. She said to take two other people in addition to the original. I picked you and she picked Hinata. Is that cool?"

"Yeah it is!" Naruto exclaimed, thrilled.

"Great, we go right now!"

"Right now?" I asked, trying not to choke on my words.

"Yeah, is that problem?" Shino checked.

"No, not at all," I chocked.

"Don't feel bad that you don't get to come. You'll get a mission next time," Naruto promised. I was glad for his niaveness. I smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Naruto…"

Naruto ran off joyously with Shino following. I sighed. I would never get to tell Naruto how I felt.

**Sorry it was rushed. Part of the reason I haven't updated is because I don't know how to make it in a way to where it's not rushed. Review! **


	13. Lonliness

**Double update!**

**Bleeding Heart**

"Lee thanks for joining me today," I smiled up at the black haired ninja who decked a green jumpsuit. I couldn't be more thankful for Lee's company.

"Any time, Sakura!" Lee said, flashing his teeth while giving a thumbs-up sign. I smiled.

I felt bad for using Lee, but what else could I do? I missed Sasuke…. I wish I could talk to Ino.

"SAKURA!" I heard someone shout. I turned and saw Naruto running towards me with his left arm waving in the air. Great, I could tell him how I felt.

"Naruto, I –"

He cut me off before I could say anything. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"Hinata and I are together!" I beamed.

"What?" I was confused. I didn't see Hinata. He did mean they were together as in 'they were both here', right? Or did he mean…

"That's great!" Lee exclaimed.

"Thanks, Bushy Brow." Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his neck. "But now, I've got to go find her. Where could she have gone?"

"Wait, Naruto!" I called out. Naruto turned to face me. "When did it happen?"

"Oh, on the mission. I sort've walked outside, and I saw this beautiful woman bathing. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help it. I made a bit of noise, and the woman looked at me. I didn't see who she was. A few hours later, Hinata said she heard something while she was bathing. She looked up and saw a figure. When we were alone, I confessed and she blushed. I realized she was beautiful and I sort of… ya know…" he started to speak awkwardly, "Kissed her."

"I see. Well, congrats!" I tried to fake my pain. He bought it.

**~*&*~ A few hours later *~&*~**

Great, just great! Naruto had a girlfriend, Sasuke was gone… who did that leave – Rock Lee? No, I wouldn't go THAT low. Other than that were Sai and Choji – impossible. Emotionless or fat – I pick neither.

I took a breath. I started running towards the forest. I had to see the cabin. It was torture, but it felt good. I had to torture myself to be happy – if only for a minute.

**See, I made two short chapters in one day. Happy? They're short, but I wrote them. Good night, everyone!**


	14. Less Lonely with Sai

**This is dedicated to Sango Nanami. Yes, I know Sai isn't emotionless, but does Sakura know that? Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
Bleeding Heart Chapter 14 **

Seeing the hut _was_ torture. I gripped my stomach. I wanted to barf. Why did Sasuke leave me? Why did he have to go? I took a step closer to the mud hut. I was at the door; I took a breath. I placed my pale hand on the door knob. I slowly twisted it. To my delight, it opened easily! Then I realized I'd have to go in. Ugh, did I have to? Yes, I did.

I stepped inside and glanced around. Most of the furniture was still in place. The picture frames were still on his desk – but not the photos. Curious… He must've taken them with him. Why? Did he really only leave because of Itachi? I sat glumly on his bed with my face in my hands. I sighed loudly.

Something caught my eye. It looked like a piece of paper. "What could that be…?" I leaned over and snatched it. I glanced at the ink on it before reading it.

_Sakura, by the time you get this, I will be long gone from Konaha. You don't understand. The pain from the thought that my brother didn't have to die…. It's too much. I can't stay in a place that reminds me of that pain every day. As much as I love you, it's not worth it. Forgive me; I wish to meet with you again, but the chances of that are low, very low. I think of you always, and I always will. But, I beg of you: move on. It isn't healthy to linger on me. I'm not worth the pain. I love you, and I hope you will move on. Sasuke_

I felt my eyes sting. Tears trickled down from my eyelids. I tried to wipe them away. He wanted me to move on… How could I do the impossible? "Sasuke…"

**~*&*~Two hours later~*&*~**

I sat on the bench… the memories flooded my head. I didn't want to remember the past, but I did. I remember how Sasuke was talking to me; how I leaned in to kiss him; how he ran away, clutching his stomach; how I later learned it was Naruto the whole time…. I sighed, trying to fight the tears.

"Sakura?" I heard a soft voice say.

I looked up. "Sai?" Hovering above me was Sai. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. With all my medical skill, you'd think I could mend a broken heart.

"Are you alright?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied weakly.

"Sakura, I might not understand a whole lot about emotions; but I do understand art. I understand that in art, when someone has a face like the one you do, they are sad. What makes you sad?"

"I don't… I can't talk about it."

"You can't talk about it, or you WON'T?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," I groaned, "I won't." I took back my prior thought to him being emotionless. I guess, I was just being rash. I was angry, and I wasn't thinking clearly about my thoughts. Still, he wasn't my type. It's that or he reminded me too much of Sasuke. Yup, that was it. He was too cold and aloof at first, just like Sasuke. Also, just like Sasuke, he became a teammate and someone I could rely on. I couldn't look at him without having a tiny reminder of Sasuke.

"Hey, Sai?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Thank you… for being here, I mean."

"You're welcome. Oh, Sakura, by the way: something tells me you miss Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, I miss him… A LOT. Do you miss him too?"

"A bit, yes. It seems so odd around here. I didn't know him well, but still, everyone else misses him, so I miss him too!"

"That didn't make any sense," I said.

"It did too make sense, Cherry!" Sai said, with a bit of what I believe to be anger and sarcasm. I sighed. He called me 'Cherry'… _again._ It wasn't my name, but it was better than what he used to call me. It was then that my tummy rumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Sai said in a failed attempt of teasing. I nodded. "Let's go then!"

* * *

Sai was nice and took me to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Though it wasn't a date; we were just going as friends. I tried to be dismissive when I saw Naruto with Hinata seated already. I didn't love Naruto – not the slightest bit when compared to Sasuke.

"Hey Sai. Hey Sakura!" Naruto beamed up at us.

"Hello, Sakura, Sai," Hinata nodded towards us.

"Hi Naruto; hey Hinata!" I smiled genuinely back.

"Hi," Sai smiled. Sai pulled the stool out for me like the gentlemen he was before seating himself.

"Thank you," I said in a non professional tone.

"Is something going on between you?" Naruto blurted.

"Naruto, it isn't your place to pry…" Hinata fiddled with her fingers while 'scolding' Naruto.

"Ah, Sakura doesn't mind! Do you Sakura?" Naruto waved his hand down dismissively.

"I don't mind – but that's only because something isn't going on with us."

"I thought I was talking to you about Sas-"I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"He means something romantic," I started to explain.

"Oh…." Sai said like a little kid. I almost laughed, but I stopped myself.

**Me: Guess what? **

**Sai: What?**

**Me: Guess.**

**Sai: That's my guess: what. I'm guessing what.**

**Me: Say something other than that!**

**Sai: Something other than that!**

**Me: *groan loudly***

**Sai: *smiles proudly***

**Me: The next chapter will be the beginning of the Sasuke Retrieval Ark, just like the anime! Only, no Sound Ninja.**

**Sai: Awwww…**

**Me: But you weren't in those episodes. In fact you didn't come until Shippidun!**

**Sai: So, your point being?**

**Me: How did you KNOW about the original Sasuke Retrieval Ark? **

**Sai: I just did…. *gets mysterious look on face***

**Me: Well bye! *cowers in fear***

**Sai: You know you love me.**

**Me: Fine I admit it! It's the shirt!**

**Sai: I hardly have a shirt….**

**Me: That's the point!**

**Sai: Aw, Touché.**


	15. A Different Ailment

**Sorry I'm so late! It's been how long…? *counts on fingers* I won't do it again! Oh, and Merry Christmas! Oh, and it is extra long! **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Alrighty then, Bleeding heart:**

_It was just after we ate Ramen. It started with Naruto making a saddening comment. It would change my life forever. It was a decision I had to make. It is how we would bring Sasuke home to me. _

We had finished eating ramen and we were now standing outside of Ichiraku Ramen Shop. That's basically all we were doing: standing. Things were starting to get awkward as no one said anything. We had nothing to talk about. It was actually very boring. I shifted weight to my other leg. Hinata was fiddling with her fingers, pressing them together as she did when she was nervous. Sai just stood, staring into space. Naruto was looking up at the sky. It was he who broke the silence. "It's strange. Without Sasuke, I mean."

I tried to retain my anger. For the first time in forever, I wasn't thinking about him, and he just HAD to go and bring him up, didn't he! "Naruto, I don't think that was the best idea..." Hinata said weakly; she must've noticed my facial expression. I tried to calm it. I looked up at Hinata. She smiled weakly. Then I understood. It wasn't my expression she had noticed. Very quickly, before anyone could notice, she used Byakugan. She'd seen the way my chakra flow suddenly sped up. When there was a change in the chakra flow, depending on what kind of change, one could determine what emotion the person was feeling. I nodded thanks to Hinata.

"What, did I do something?" Naruto raised his hands up in defense. I sighed.

"Naruto, I believe you upset Cherry." Sai replied.

"Cherry, who's Cherry?" Naruto looked confused and quite frankly looked like a moron.

"I am. Cherry as in cherry blossom; A.K.A. Sakura," I said matter of factly.

"Oh, I get it…"

"Maybe we could get Sasuke back," Hinata suddenly suggested.

"How do we do that?" I pointed out.

"We find him… and I don't know…"

It was then that I realized Naruto had sped off. "Wait, where's Naruto going?"

"Should we follow him?" Sai inquired.

"Yeah; that'll be the best idea," I agreed.

We started running after him. Hinata took the lead, I was behind her, and Sai took up the rear. It was a formation worthy of Shikamaru. Hinata was using her Byakugan so she could see where Naruto was headed. "He's heading this way!" Hinata exclaimed. She turned to the left; Sai and I followed close on her tail.

Eventually, we came to Naruto's house. My curiosity got the better of me, and I leaned towards the window. Luckily for us, Naruto was the most naive person ever. He wouldn't notice us if we started shouting his name over and over. In fact, we wouldn't notice us if we had giant, neon signs with arrows that said in big, bright, blinking letters: 'SPIES: SAKURA SAI HINATA'. Heck, he wouldn't notice us if we shouted AND we had the sign.

I stared into the window. As I peered in, I noticed Naruto was looking frantically for something. I could hear him shouting, "Where is it? UGH, where is it?" I started to wonder what 'it' was. After what seemed like hours, Naruto found something. "OH! There you are!" He pulled out a piece of paper. I couldn't help it. What was in that letter? That is, if it were a letter. There were words scribbled on it. I was too far away to make out a single word, but I could tell it was indeed a letter.

I burst in through the door. "NARUTO UZIMAKI! What is in that letter?" I demanded.

Naruto tried to move it behind his back, but I caught a glimpse of it. The words were in Sasuke's handwriting. The letter was from Sasuke!

"Naruto…" I said weakly, "How long ago did Sasuke contact you?"

"Um…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "About that…"

"_Naruto,_" I ordered with more authority.

"It was… about… _let's see here…_" He seemed to be counting on his fingers. "A week and a half ago? Yeah, that's right." He mumbled to himself. "I got it eleven days ago, Sakura."

I punched his shoulder. "Why didn't you TELL ME?" I shouted.

Naruto rubbed his shoulder, "I didn't because…" I punched him harder, this time in his stomach.

"I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry…" Naruto put his hands up in defeat. I flipped my frown into a smile. Naruto looked relieved. That look was smacked off his face when I punched it. His scull wasn't all that hard after all…

Naruto rubbed his shoulder, then his stomach, lastly his face. "Ow…"

"Oh, grow up, Naruto!" I said bitterly. He looked up at me with those blue eyes. I lost all pity for him. He was a stinking beggar…. I hissed.

"Sakura!" I turned and saw Hinata running to my side. "What's the matter with you? Your chakra flow… it's so…"

"_So_ what?"

"I think…. I think… there's been a revolution in you, Sakura." Oh, that wasn't so bad. I mustered a smile. "For the worst." My face fell.

"For the…_worst_?" Hinata nodded sadly.

"I'll take you to Lady Fifth… she'll know what to do."

"Wait, I have to go find," Sai (whom I didn't notice before) started dragging me as I spoke, "SAUSKE!" I yelled **(because Sai suddenly started dragging her away)**.

X~*&*~X

I cried. Lady Tsunade had just run tests on me. I prepared for the worst. She stepped out, and I looked up at her with watery eyes.

"Sakura, I believe the lack of Sasuke has brought this fate on you." I became confused. "You…. Well, you've changed quite a bit. I don't say that in a good way. Sakura, you could easily be bipolar. We need to run certain tests for that… Also, in a couple weeks, maybe days, you could become a _cold blooded killer_."

**I didn't want that to come in! It just did! I think it adds a twist. To be honest, I already knew how it would end; it would end with a medical problem, but not this! Oh, I can't wait…**


	16. Sasuke Tells  Filler

**Sorry it's been a while; not too long though. Since Sakura is in a small room until her 'condition' passes, this'll be Sasuke's POV from when he left, until Sakura's condition. Yes, this is mostly a filler chapter. **

**Sasuke's POV**

I sighed; I looked back. I was far from Konaha. I could barely see the gate. I could still go back. I couldn't get out of my head the pain I had caused Sakura… I could go home… No, I will NOT go back! I hurried off before I could change my mind. _I can go back whenever I feel like it. I can always return. What can happen while I'm gone? I can go home eventually. _Thoughts like this ran through my head as I ran. The faster I went, the faster these thoughts raced through my mind. I growled. I couldn't go back… But I could… If I wanted to; but I DIDN'T want to! I had to keep looking ahead….

Sakura and I had our time – it was a good time, I must admit. But, our time was over. The clock of our love ticked its lost tock.

X~*&*~X

As the days passed, I wanted to keep contact with Konaha. But that was not possible. Or was it? I had plenty of paper…

I took out a pad, brush, and ink. I started to write.

_Naruto,  
I'm fine where I am. Don't look for me. Don't tell Sakura I contacted you. I'm fine. Is she alright?  
Sasuke_

I hurried to Naruto's house late at night, when no one would see me. I left it on Naruto's door and ran.

I hope he gets it…

**Sorry, it's short. I said it's a filler. I wrote this on a plane to Italy. Actually, it's posted some time after – I have no internet. I'm starting to write the next chapter – it'll be up too! **


	17. Sakura's Breakdown

**Okay, back on track! Note: an obento a lunch – kind of like a picnic. Look it up for more info.  
I don't own the series Naruto or any of its characters. Is that so hard? **

**Sakura's POV**

I sat, screaming. Could you call it screaming? That was an understatement. A HUGE understatement. I was screaming bloody murder. I wanted blood on my hands. Even I knew how loud I was. That's why I was screaming. I screamed because there was this annoying sound in my ear, and I was trying to sound it out.

"_**SAUSKE!**_" I shouted over and over and over again. I tried to wiggle my way out of this annoying jacket they had on me. It trapped my arms! Plus that, I was in a white room! I wasn't an animal!

"Sakura?" My head shot up. I growled. "Sakura, you alright?" Ino asked gingerly. I hadn't seen her enter my room. I growled louder. "I take that as a 'no'." the blonde sighed with a slight chuckle. She thought I couldn't hear it! I screamed. "Sakura!" Ino leaned in closer to touch my hand. I bit her arm angrily. Ino cried out in pain.

"INO!" I heard Kiba running into the room. He carried… an obento? Was it for her, or me? It was obvious – it was for me. Kiba loved me? But he was with Ino? I smiled evilly at Ino. I'd take her man – the way she tried to steal mine from me!

Kiba came close. He pulled Ino away. Her arm was bleeding from where I bit it. I laughed wickedly. Kiba came close, I could feel his breath. Darn, he smelled like wet dog! Oh, well… He was too close.

I closed the space; my lips met his. I kissed him with passion. He should never have come into MY white room. I then bit his lip, causing it to bleed. Kiba shot back with alarm.

"What the f*** was that?" Kiba cussed demandingly.

"Kiba, I know you love me more than Ino," I informed him, batting my eyelashes.

Kiba backed up slowly. "You're DEAD wrong!" Kiba ran out of my room, carrying Ino bridal style. Akamaru, whom I had not noticed before, ran out of the room after Kiba. I started to cry. I pounded the walls the best I could.

"SAUSKE!" I shouted behind them. My eyes were teary. Though, I still saw that in all the commotion, Kiba had dropped the obento. I raced to it; I ate it hungrily. It had been WEEKS since I last ate. I've been in here for YEARS. How long has it been since Sasuke left? Two days ago? I shook my head. Something was wrong. I realized my mistake. Sauske left yesterday.

Yes, that was right, completely right.

X~*&*~X

I cried myself to sleep that night. I couldn't think straight. My head pounded; my legs throbbed. Pain shot up and down my arms. My stomach ached; everything felt like hell. I screamed for Sasuke to help me. No reply came. I shouted yet again. No reply. I cried out for Lady Tsunade to heal me – no reply sounded. I cried. I had done an awful lot of crying since I got here. Why did everything seem so…_ lonely_?

I had a dream that night. It told me to kill Naruto. It told me to kill him and not look back. I had to do what my dream said – and I agreed with it. All of this was Naruto's fault. He kissed me and made Sasuke think I didn't love him… it was his fault! I shouted, "NARUTO UZIMAKI! I will _KILL YOU_!"

**Yeah, Sakura is delusional. She can't think straight. The timeline is completely jacked up in her head. She's also making things up – like why Sasuke left. I'll write the next chapter ASAP!**


	18. Sakura's Vivid Imagination

'**ASAP' is now! And, sorry about Sakura's imagination – it's descriptive AND brutal… I'll try to keep it in my rating.**

I would kill him… the knuckle head ninja! I wouldn't rest until I had his blood on my hands…or better yet, I could torture him and make his death painful mentally and physically. I chuckled darkly. Yes, it was brilliant. I even knew how to do it…

_I leaned in closer to Naruto. "Naruto, I love you so much. That kiss we shared… I loved it…" Of course, little did Naruto know, Hinata was right there - behind a tree. I told her to meet me here earlier. I kissed Naruto with passion (tongue included); I did it so well, it looked like he was passionate too. I acted like I just saw Hinata. _

"_WHAT? HINATA?" I cried out. Naruto spun around. Hinata was in tears. She tried to run off. I threw a few shuriken into her leg. Hinata fell over, unable to move. I wrenched a kunai into Naruto's thigh, twisting it, causing blood to spill. I dragged it down, slowly… Naruto yelped in pain and then yelled. _

_I ran over to Hinata and did the same. Hinata let out a loud cry of pain. I bit her hard, causing blood to splur out. Hinata screamed. I started to cut off Hinata's shoes and clothes with my blade – not caring what I cut. I sliced off her shoes, hitting her foot several times. She winced in pain as I laughed manically. I started to cut off her Eskimo jacket. By the time I had cut off ALL her clothes, her skin was covered in cuts and/or blood. _

_I hurried to Naruto's side; I dragged him to Hinata's side. I did the same with all his clothes. He was covered in as much blood as she, of course. Grinning, I went down by Hinata's feet. I smiled as I started cut off Hinata's big toe. My kunai had grown to be less sharp. This seemed to hurt Hinata. I smiled devilishly. I had a new idea. _

_I spat on the toe, which FYI was still connected. My venomous saliva caused a little bit more pain. I used a rock to make my kunai blunt. Finally, it was sharp enough to cut, but blunt enough to where I had to use elbow grease to cut it off – meaning that it would take longer for me to chop her toes and fingers off: which means more pain. _

_Blood squirted; Hinata screamed; I chopped. Finally, all her right toes were off. Then, her left toes were in a pile. I shoved all ten toes in Naruto's face. Naruto was crying for her. I laughed. I did the same to Naruto's feet. I shove his toes in front of Hinata. I started to slice off her fingers too – and Naruto's. I shoved them in front of each other. I let them watch me eat the bloody feast I collected… EW, was that a hair? Oh, well. _

_I started to chop off her feet. Then Naruto's feet and hands went. I returned to Hinata; I cut off her hands. I did the same thing to the hands as I did the toes and fingers. I knew they two were screaming, but I paid no mind to them. I picked a new kunai for my next job. I sliced off their scalps from their heads. I backed off to throw my new prize in the trash – I didn't want to look at a bit of Naruto. Then, he was in me… Oh wells. _

_I used both blunt and sharp kunai to engrave their foreheads with my symbol – a laughing flower petal. I blocked out their cries for mercy – for death. But I would not give it to them that easily. No, I would not. _

_Finally, I decided that Hinata had done nothing to me. She was innocent. So, I granted her wish. I quickly plunged my kunai into her heart, killing her. Naruto on the other hand…_

_Wickedly, I stabbed him in the legs and arms. I made so many holes, his arm almost came off. Key word: almost. His pleas were meaningless as I stabbed him in the abdomen. I punched him hard near my marks with all the might I had. _

_I pressed down on his ribs. They were broken. I started to use my medical jutsu on Naruto. I felt his rib cage again. It was healed. I broke them into a thousand pieces – again. Oh joy, this was fun! _

_When he was a pile of hideous meat, I was about to end my game. But, Naruto spoke, "She died… thinking I was cheating on her… she died thinking I didn't love her…" he was crying, "What did I do to deserve this?" _

"_Everything!" I hissed. I plunged my kunai into his lungs. I twisted it around in circles. Naruto coughed blood. Loud coughing filled the air… and then, there was _silence_. Naruto Uzimaki was dead. _

I grinned. Now to make my vision reality...

**Cliff hanger! Hah! **


	19. The Bump in the Road

**I read some earlier chapters, just for the heck of it, and I realized that Sauske is OOC. I'm so sorry! But, here is chapter 19: Reality Check**

I set out – to make my fantasy reality. I _would _kill Naruto. There was nothing stopping me! Well, I could be nicer to Hinata… She never did anything to me.

I called for help from my doctor – the only man keeping me in this tedious jacket.

"Sakura… what's wrong…?" I heard Dr. Know-it-all ask. I wasn't looking at him when he asked it.

"I need some air. May I step out?" I asked politely, hoping my tone would convince him to let me go.

"No," Dr. Know-it-all replied flatly.

"Can you PLEASE loosen it?" I batted my eyelashes – unleashing my genjutsu. Over the many months I was here, I picked up a technique of commanding people. I could make whoever I possessed do what-ever I willed them to do.

In an instant, Dr. KIA was unbinding me from my cloth prison. I gave a Cheshire grin. "Thank you…" I slipped away to the door. Crap, it was locked! I guess that was to be expected… "Unlock it," I commanded coldly.

Dr. Know-it-all walked by my side like a zombie. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. This was a little bit _too _easy.

_Oh wells_, I wasn't complaining! I stepped out into a long, white, corridor. It smelled of nothing, looked like nothing, _was _nothing. 'It' was just an empty space… an empty space leading me to my freedom. All that blocked my path from my vengeance was the nothingness known as a hallway.

Taking a breath, I took a slow, dramatized, step further.

X~*&*~X

I stepped into a pool of light. The light burned my eyes after ten years of being locked up in that prison… I was glad to get out at least once!

Inner Sakura pointed out that we had a mission to complete. I nodded and stepped out into the hustling street. I had only walked a few steps, when a huge crowd swept me along. I couldn't see anything – or anyone.

I made my way past the sea of hooligans. I glared at anyone who dared try to pass me. No one paid me any mind. The people made my head spin… My whole body was sore.

I felt like punching someone, when a large person came running at full speed ahead. Instinct took over; I dodged him, only to be rammed into by another. I stumbled backwards, and more people came running in my direction. Every time I regained balance, someone else would slam into me.

I felt myself falling…falling…_falling_….

_Sasuke…_


	20. Reality Check

"Sakura?" I looked up to see Naruto, Hinata, and Ino circling over me. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked, a little nervously.

"No; my head _hurts!_" As I spoke the words, the pain shot up and down, thus why I stressed the last part. My head throbbed, especially on the right side.

Ino clutched my hand. "How are you holding up?"

"Not so… _well_!" I gasped in agony. "I'll be fine in a couple days… I'm sure!" I groaned as Ino patted my head soothingly. Hinata looked at me with sympathetic eyes; Naruto stood there like a dunce. I closed my eyes.

When I reopened them, Ino's arm was close enough to my face for me to see a scar. It looked like a bite mark. The first thing that came to mind was Akamaru. I assumed he bit her – but the mark was too small for the large dog. It was too big to be a puppy's, so it couldn't be another dog's. A blast of memories hit me. I bit her. I bit her when I was in the asylum.

I felt guilty in an instant. "Ino…?" I couldn't keep my green eyes off the scar. "Are you…mad at me…?"

"Mad at you? Why on earth would I be mad at you?" Ino tilted her head slightly.

"I bit you; I'm sorry, Ino!" I reached to touch it, but I stopped myself. My finger tips hovered an inch above the wound.

"I'm not mad, Sakura…" she took my wrist and held my hand to the bite mark. "I'm not mad; I'm a strong shinobi! I should handle a minor injury!" I weakly smiled to my best friend.

"Thank you… Ino…" I leaned back, closing my eyes. I sighed, slowly opening them. I glanced nervously around the room. Someone else was here. My eyes focused on a shadow in the corner. When my eyes adjusted, I saw Kiba and Akamaru standing there. "Kiba, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want a repeat of last time."

"Oh… I'm sorry," I hung my head in shame.

Ino patted my hand. "It's all cool." I smiled up to her.

X~*&*~X

Naruto and Kiba had left to get food; Hinata and Ino sat in silence as I tried to sleep. I heard footsteps entering. I moaned softly, rolled over and tried to focus on anything else. Naruto started talking to loud, but Ino shushed him.

I closed my eyes tightly. "Sweetie, time for some meds Dr. Taro gave you," Ino interrupted my slumber. Dr. Taro had been my doctor since my time in the white room. I took the pills from her hand and swallowed them down with water.

I didn't hear the soft sound coming from the door way. I hadn't noticed someone walked in until he addressed me.

"Sakura?" His voice was cool, like velvet, but firm. I would recognize it anywhere.

My heart skipped a beat in my chest. My whole face must've lit up. I was the happiest person alive, to hear his voice. I breathed his name, "Sai…!"

X~*&*~X

The whole day, Sai remained in my room, not leaving once. He took my hand, and it felt secure in his strong grasp. When he was around, everything seemed perfect… My heart beat faster and faster. I had a lack of words…

I started to drift off, Sai's name constantly floating around in my head; the image of his face burned in my mind; the essence of his voice teased my ears until he spoke again. _I love you, Sai…_

I had fallen into unconsciousness. I heard anxious whispers from above. The voices were significantly different. I could heart most of the conversation.

"We can't leave her alone all night," I heard a loud feminine voice say – Ino.

"Why not?" a loud, angry sounding voice snapped, followed by barking – Kiba.

"She could have another mental breakdown!" Ino argued.

"She's our friend, Kiba…" a softer, kind, female voice responded – Hinata.

"Yeah!" a very loud voice exclaimed – Naruto.

"I'll stay," A smooth, strong voice volunteered – Sai. My heart did a 360.

"You sure?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," Sai replied, I could tell he was smiling.

"Well, bye," Naruto said; I heard him leave, followed by Hinata.

"Okay… if that's what you want…" Ino must've patted his shoulder. She and Kiba left. I heard the door shut behind them.

Gentle footsteps made their way closer to my side. "Are you awake?" Sai asked me, stroking my hair behind my forehead. I nodded weakly.

Sai gently squeezed my hand. "Sleep tight, Cherry."

"G'night…" I mumbled.

I wasn't entirely asleep, yet. I was in that between state. I was closing my eyes tight, trying to sleep. I could feel Sai near me.

I felt something on my forehead. It was gentle, kind of soft. There was a hint of moisture. Whatever it was, there was a sound to go with it.

I pondered over what it could be… but, then I fell asleep.

**I really want to write from Sai's perspective, so next chapter: expect to hear from Sai! Then you'll find out what Sakura felt on her forehead, in case you don't already know! **

**Note: See my poll, PLEASE! It has to do with Bleeding Heart!**


	21. Sai's Acts of Affection

**YAY! Chapter 21, baby! My story is officially old enough to drink! If fanfiction could… ^_^;**

**If you're reading this as an anonymous reader, my poll is: Should Sakura end up with Sasuke or Sai? I have 3 options: 2 obvious ones (Sasuke and Sai) and 'you decide'. Just tell me in the review. If you aren't anonymous, but want to include your answer in your review, tell me if you voted because I'm taking both into consideration and I don't want someone to get 2 votes 'cause dat is not fair…! **

**Sai POV**

It had been a while since I visited Sakura. A new feeling found its way into my stomach and chest. What was this? This feeling occurred when I thought of Cherry. Why? How was it connected? I walked around the crowd of people it the market place. I was now going to visit Sakura in the asylum.

Why did she have to be in there? Was she there because Sasuke hurt her? I wouldn't do that!

All I wanted to do was hold her; tell everything would be alright… I got lost in my thoughts. I was unaware as I strolled through the sea of bystanders. I felt myself stumble… I looked down to see what I had tripped on. My eyes grew wide.

Her pale body looked limp; her fair arm was thrown over her head, the other was under her body. She wore all white, the sleeves very long. Her eyelids were shut over her eyes – I could almost imagine their green sparkle. Her pink hair covered her face. My heart rate quickened, causing me to wonder, '_Why?' _

I panicked seeing Sakura like that. My first reaction was to scoop her up into my arms. I carried her bridal style. I carried her towards the asylum I was heading to originally. I didn't have to walk too far. I carried her into the building.

"Hello; how may I help you?" I heard a lady ask. I turned to look at the receptionist. This was just like an everyday hospital… except for the patients. _UGH! You idiot! Sakura's a patient! How could you think that?_ My thoughts argued with one another.

"Yes; this is Haruna, Sakura. She's a patient here, but it seems she escaped. I found her and decided to bring her back," I explained to the blonde receptionist. She was very slut-like. I ignored her as she rolled her eyes.

I heard her mumble something under her breath. It sounded like, "_Lover boy…_" Lover boy – what did that mean? Was I in love with Sakura? Is that what the lady meant? But… I…

What _is _love?

X~*&*~X

The slutty receptionist buzzed Dr. Taro, Sakura's doctor. I shifted my feet; Sakura was getting heavy. I felt nervous as she murmured into the intercom. "Ahem. Mmm… Yes… She's right here… She's with some dude…What? Okay; I'll tell him."

Everything inside me stopped for a moment. What did she need to tell me? "Dr. Taro has passed out. His assistant, Karrie, found him unconscious in Ms. Haruno's room. It seems she put a gen-jutsu on him."

"Where can I find him?"

"He's lying in our sleeping area," the receptionist said flatly before spinning around in her wheel-y chair and turning her attention to a computer screen.

"Sleeping area?" I was surprised that a hospital had a 'sleeping area'.

"Yes; doctors can't work well _all _day without some shut eye," the receptionist stated matter-of-factly.

I sighed. "Where can I find it?" I reworded my previous question.

"The one where Dr. Taro's at is two halls to the left from the pharmacy."

"Thank you!" I threw Sakura over my shoulder and ran to the 'sleeping area'.

X~*&*~X

I made my way to the said location. There, I saw a young woman walking out and closing the door behind her. She had long, platinum blonde hair that swept past her shoulders. Her long bangs fell in front of her face, which she pushed away with a dainty hand. Her eyes were bright aqua. She was dressed in a button up white lab coat, which must've been normal.

"Hello? Is this where Dr. Taro is?" I asked the woman.

"Who might you be?" the woman crossed her arms across her chest, proving she had sass in her.

"My name is Sai. This is –"

"MS. HARUNO!" she gasped. "You must be the man Sadie mentioned! I'm Trent Karrie, Dr. Taro's assistant." Karrie started to explain. "Come, come," she motioned with her hand for me to come inside the room she just exited.

X~*&*~X

Eventually, Dr. Taro awoke, but Sakura stayed unconscious. The doctor started to examine her head, feeling around for any bumps.

"Her mental illnesses might've been cured do to the crash…"

"I hope so; that thing's wild!" Karrie mused.

"I hope so, too. I'd hate to think all her talent would be wasted," I stroked her hand.

Karrie looked at me weirdly after that. I wondered what she was thinking.

Dr. Taro and Karrie started a long, complicated conversation. I didn't bother trying to keep up. They must've come to the decision to take Sakura to the normal hospital. The whole time, I kept looking to Sakura to see if she'd wake up and giver her opinion on the issue. She never did.

X~*&*~X

Sakura was safe and sound in the hospital. I stayed by her side for what seemed like hours. I held her hand, to give her strength.

I heard someone coming. I kept thinking of how Karrie looked at me and what the receptionist said, so I took my hand off hers. Thank goodness I did – it was Karrie.

"Hello," Karrie greeted me.

"Hello," I replied simply.

"You know, I never did get your name," Karrie stated suddenly.

"Sai," I gave her my only name.

"What? You don't have a last name to go with it?" she teased lightly.

"Sai's my one and only name," I explained.

"Oh…" Karrie seemed disappointed. "Okay!" she suddenly changed her mood to happy-go-lucky.

She was next to Sakura's bed in a flash. She checked Cherry's vital signs. "Alright… she's all clear. Good bye, Sai." Karrie turned on her heels and left.

A few minutes after Karrie left, Ino and Kiba entered the room. Ino looked worried, but Kiba had a blank expression on his face as if he didn't know what to feel. Ino ran to Sakura's side and hugged her friend. Kiba looked at Ino worriedly.

Ino sat in the chair on the other side of Sakura. Kiba fled to the corner with Akamaru. I was a little surprised they allowed a dog of his size in the hospital.

Not too long later, Naruto bounded in with Hinata on his heels. I don't really know how long we sat in silence, waiting for Sakura to wake up.

"How long has it been since you ate?" Ino asked suddenly. I hadn't realized she was talking to me at first.

"Oh, I don't know. A few hours…" I tried to remember when I went to Ichiraku Ramen Shop earlier today.

"What was the last thing you ate?" Ino glared at me. I have no idea why.

"Ramen," I stated.

"You ate ramen at Ichiraku Ramen Shop, I presume?"

"Yes. Why do you keep pestering me?" I locked eyes with her.

"I was there," she replied bitterly, "that was over seven hours ago!"

"It was…?" I tried to recall.

"For crying out loud, Sai! Are you starving yourself?" Ino shouted.

"No… it's just…" Could I tell her I wanted – no, _needed_ – to stay by Cherry's side?

"Go eat. NOW!" Ino pointed to the door bossily.

"But… Sakura…" my voice was laced with sadness at the thought of leaving her.

"I'll watch her; _go_!" Ino pulled me up and shoved me into the frame. I crashed into Karrie, who was coming to check on Sakura.

Karrie blushed. In that moment, everything made sense. She liked me! Well, I didn't return the feelings. "Sorry," I grumbled and pushed my way past her. I hoped that little act might get her to reverse her emotions.

"It's alright!" Karrie chirped. Her long locks bounced as she gracefully stepped into Sakura's room. She might've been beautiful, but she was no Sakura.

X~*&*~X

Eating was a pain. How long had I been here? Cafeteria food sucked! I would rather be upstairs with Sakura. What if she woke up while I was gone? She probably would.

I picked at my plate. I picked up chopsticks and started to eat. Before I knew it, I was chowing down. I hadn't realized how starving I was.

"Hey," I looked up to see Naruto sitting across from me with Kiba by his side. Akamaru lay next to his master. How did that dog get through the door? If I were a girl, I would've spilled my feelings and doubts on the table to get support.

Since I was a guy, I just said, "'Sup?" with a nod. I wanted to know what I was feeling. I needed a label for this emotion I'd never faced before. I didn't say anything.

X~*&*~X

I walked through corridor after corridor. I was angry. Naruto told me that Sakura had woken up, and now they were getting food. The second I heard that I stormed out of the cafeteria. I was half way there, when I realized I really, really needed to pee.

"_Crap!_" I moaned under my breath. I almost laughed at my word choice. I pushed my way into the boys' bathroom. _Why is it a _bath-_room_? _There's no bath here!_ I thought as I emptied my bladder.

I hurried out of the stall and washed my hands. I dried them quickly before running out of the whole facility. I ran towards Sakura's room, my belly shirt flailing behind me. I was stopped by a woman.

"Please don't run," she warned me.

"Okay; I'm sorry," I humored her. I continued on my way, walking. I glanced back to make sure she wasn't there. She had left. I sped walked the rest of the way.

X~*&*~X

I slowed when I approached her room. I quietly walked into her room to find Naruto and Kiba had beaten me there.

I wondered if she knew I was here, if I had been here. "Sakura?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't show my worry.

"Sai…?" she breathed. The joy in her voice made my heart flutter. Is that what love feels like?

X~*&*~X

I repossessed my spot next to Cherry's bed. All day, I held her soft, delicate hands soothingly. I wanted to absorb her pain, to take it away from her. I refused to leave. I already left once and she woke up.

I wanted to tell her about how I found her; how I took her to the asylum and my misadventures with the receptionist named Sadie and Dr. Taro's assistant, Karrie. Did she know Karrie? Questions burned in the back of my mind.

I could tell Sakura was getting drowsy. What should I do? I didn't want to let go of her frail hand, but eventually, I did. I rose from my spot to speak with Ino, who had addressed us all.

"We can't leave her alone all night," Ino said, protectively. I can't say I blame her.

"Why not?" Kiba shouted angrily. I wanted to punch him. I hated that he hated her. Akamaru barked.

"She could have another mental breakdown!" Ino argued.

"She's our friend, Kiba…" Hinata defended. _Thank you, Hinata…_

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, punching the air with his fist.

"I'll stay," I volunteered; I was happy at the thought of staying with my Cherry.

"You sure?" Ino asked. I knew why: I had stayed so long… She would probably figure out I loved Sakura.

"Yeah," I smiled. _Sakura…_

"Well, bye," Naruto said, seeming _too_ happy at getting to leave. He bounded out of the room, with Hinata following loyally.

"Okay… if that's what you want…" Ino patted my shoulder. She smiled weakly before leaving; Kiba and Akamaru followed. The door shut behind them, leaving me alone with Sakura.

I walked slowly next to her bed. I had seen her asleep long enough to know that she was conscious. "Are you awake?" I asked her, just to make sure. I pushed her pink hair off her face so I could see her lovely features. Sakura gave a weak nod.

I squeezed her pale hand gently. "Sleep tight, Cherry," I tried not to make it obvious I was purposely brining up her old nickname.

"G'night…" she managed to mumble lazily. I smiled, though I knew she couldn't see because her eyes were closed.

She looked like she was squeezing her eyes tightly shut. I smiled. _Sakura makes me smile a lot, _I commented to myself.

Her eyes relaxed, so I assumed she was asleep. _Finally, the moment I've been waiting for! _I paused for a second. I breathed. I was slightly nervous. I told myself not to be. I kissed her forehead.

**Wow! 2075 words! That doesn't include my A/N! YES! Okay, now you heard from Sai. Whatcha think?**

**Sai: I liked it.**

**Sasuke: I hated it.**

**Sai: Go away.**

**Sasuke: Why should I? You stole my girl!**

**Sai: I'm healing her broken heart!**

**Sasuke: People, vote for me! I love her more!**

**Sai: No you don't! I do! VOTE FOR SAI!**

**Sasuke: How would you know?**

**Sai: You left her!**

**Sasuke: I did that to keep from hurting her!**

**Sai: Tell me: how well did **_**that**_** turn out?**

**Sasuke: Shut up!**

**Sai: Yay! :D**

**Sasuke: Boo! D:  
**

**BOTH: REMEMBER TO VOTE! **

**Me: I might just make alternate endings. 'Cause, I bet most of you want Sasuke, but I kind of want Sai. Plus, there's my original ending that I want to keep. 3 **


	22. Home Bound

**Sorry it's late; I don't always feel like writing. So here it is! In case you don't know Sakura's insanity is cured. Some stuff might not make sense, so I'll explain: Sakura was in the asylum for two weeks, but in her mind she'd been in there for years. Sauske had been gone almost a month. Lastly, Sakura has feelings for both Sai and Sasuke. I have decided how to end it, never fear! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Sai's emotions – mwahahaha! **

**Now Chapter 22: Love is a Battlefield! **

_**Sakura POV**_

I sighed; today was a good day. I finally escaped hospitals. How long had I been in there anyways? It seemed like such a long time… everything was fuzzy. All I know is when Sai's around… I feel something I haven't felt in a long time.

"Hey, Sakura! It's good to see you're back on your feet!" Naruto paraded in on me as I sat on the bridge. Squad Seven's bridge…

"Thanks, Naruto; I'm glad to be better too!" I grinned. I felt safe.

"That's great! It's a good thing 'cause you've always been the sane one… so yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"How've you been?" Naruto started laughing. "What's so funny? I just asked how you are." I asked, confused.

"You just get out of a hospital after like weeks, and you're asking _me _how _I_ feel!" I started laughing too. "Well, I'm great; so is Hinata!"

"That's great. You two are…" I didn't know how to describe them.

"I know… God, I love her!" Did he say that intentionally, or did he just blurt it? Based off the look on his face, I guess he blurted it. "Did I just say what I think I said…?" I nodded slightly.

"Go tell her," I ordered softly.

"Right," Naruto started smiling like a fool as he ran off. They had a love so pure, so beautiful... I wish I could have it again.

X~*&*~X

I continued sitting in silence. It was nice, just to listen to my own thoughts. It had been three days since I was admitted to the "regular" hospital. I stayed in for two days, and then left on the third. I don't know why I kept thinking about the hospital, but I felt terrible for putting a genjutsu on Dr. Taro. I would never use that jutsu again unless on battlefield!

In the distance, I heard barking followed by laughter. I followed the noise. I had to apologize to Kiba, beg his forgiveness. I'm not sure what I did, but I had to make things right between us.

I drew close to the barking. I could see Akamaru and Kiba sitting under a tree. "Kiba…?" I whispered, not wanting to disturb the quiet. I stayed behind a tree.

"What do you want?" Kiba's tone was icy.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what I did; but I hurt you. I'm sorry." I stepped out from where I stood. I placed myself right in front of them.

"You didn't," his voice was hard.

"Excuse me?" I was taken aback by his statement. I didn't… what?

"You didn't hurt me –"

"Then why?" I cut him off.

"You hurt her." I blinked. "You hurt Ino."

"But Ino said she was fine…!" I was flabbergasted. Had Ino lied about forgiving me? Or was the grudge Kiba's?

"_For NOW!" _Kiba yelled. "_What happens next time? You could fly into a state of insanity any given moment! How should I know you won't do something worse?" _

"Kiba… I didn't…"

Kiba's knees were up; his elbows propped up on his knees. His face was buried in his hands. "What happens next time…?" Kiba's voice was soft, just above a whisper.

I carefully walked by Kiba's side. I knelt down next to him. "I'm so sorry… I would never hurt her. She's my best friend. Kiba, Ino forgave me already. You should too."

"I know," his voice was still hushed, "but I can't." Kiba looked up at me, "I just can't." Kiba's tone was so hurt I couldn't help but embrace him.

"I'm sorry, Kiba. I don't deserve forgiveness… I know that. But isn't it humane to let go of the past and forgive, show pity, even when someone is not worthy?" I locked eyes with him.

Kiba looked down. "It's not easy. Would you forgive me… if I hurt Sasuke?" My heart stopped. Just one name changed everything. One second I was asking for mercy; now I was backing away as if I saw a ghost.

"Kiba… Why did you…? Why did you bring him up?"

Kiba's downcast eyes suddenly turned upwards. He faced me, a look of guilt on his face. "I'm sorry; I guess we're even." I nodded.

"We're even."

X~*&*~X

A couple of days passed since my encounter with Kiba. Everything was good between us again. Still, I couldn't stop thinking about… he who must not be named.

"Hey, Cherry!" a happy voice broke my train of thought. I smiled up to Sai. He joined me on Squad Seven's bridge. I was looking over the rail, watching the water. Sai stood next to me, watching what I watched.

"How are you today?" Sai seemed happier since I got out of the hospital.

"Fine; you?" I turned my head to see Sai staring at the sky. His head was slightly cocked upwards. His eyes seemed to trace the puffy clouds above.

"I'm great." Oddly enough, he said it calmly. Normally, when someone said they were great, their voice had plenty of enthusiasm or the occasional sarcasm. Neither tone was evident in Sai as he spoke.

"Remember, when I joined your cell?" I wasn't expecting the question.

"What?" I blinked a couple times.

"Remember when I joined your cell?" Sai repeated.

"Yes, I remember it. Why?" How could I forget that day? It was a glorious day.

"I felt nothing then. Now I feel everything…" He seemed lost in his imagination. I wondered what it was like to essentially be a living robot.

"A lot has changed for us too," I commented.

"How so?" Sai's formality was a beautiful thing.

"I remember, the first time we, I mean Squad Seven, was on this bridge. It was so long ago… We had to meet with Kakashi Sensei, but he was running late. As usual, he came up with one of his lame excuses!" A smile found its way on my lips.

"How is that change?" Sai questioned with a hint of teasing in his voice. He looked at me, his chin resting against the backside of his hand like a person in thought.

"Our first real mission occurred around the same time. We had to escort a bridge builder to the Land of Waves. I remember, Sensei taught us about manipulating our Chakra. Sauske and Naruto had such a hard time!" I found myself laughing. "For me it was easy!"

"That's because you're a natural!" Sai smiled. I smiled back. Everything was peaceful.

"Sakura!" Damn; so much for peaceful. I faced our newcomer.

"What is it, Choji?" Choji bounded towards us, his hair flowing behind him.

"I was just talking to Naruto! He says he has something important to tell you! It's about Sasuke!" Sauske…? What could Naruto say about Sasuke? I made a mental note to kill him later if it was stupid or pointless. It was so weird I could go from happy to annoyed in seconds.

"What about Sasuke?" Sai spoke up. I'm grateful he did.

"It's a letter! Sasuke's been spotted one-hundred miles outside Konaha!"

**I promise I'll update soon! BTW, 1,156 words! Are you proud or what? **


	23. Reassuring Confidence

**Okay, I lied. I didn't update soon, I'm updating over a month later. But, y'all don't mind, do you? At least I didn't forget completely, right? Some of my fics take me months to get back to.**

**BTW, this is one of my three stories I'm working on. Until I finish all three, I won't post any more multi-chapters. (One of the other two is **_**The Destruction of Things**_** – an Itachi fandom; the other is for Harvest Moon, so none of you guys are probably following that one…)**

**Okay, then, I don't own Naruto. At all. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Chapter 23: Reassuring Confidence**

I ran. I ran. I ran. I don't know why, but that's all I could do. It's like a zombie took me over. Since Choji said those words, I could do nothing but think of Sauske. I could find him!

I made my way to the village gate with Choji and Sai right behind me. Standing under the arch was Naruto. He had Hinata wrapped in his arms.

"Be safe, Naruto…"

"I will."

"Promise me you'll do whatever you have to in order to live." Hinata's voice was soft, slightly agonized.

"I promise. I promise, you Hinata, I will come home to you."

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too." They kissed. Naruto smiled, "Besides, I never go back on my word! That's my ninja way!" He gave her that cheesy thumbs' up.

"Sakura'_s_ here," Hinata looked in my direction.

"Oh, hey, Sakura!" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto…" I started, "Choji says you have something to tell me…" I hesitated, "about Sasuke."

Naruto's face fell. "Yes, yes, I do."

"What is it, then? Choji already informed me that he's been seen near here."

"That's it."

"Excuse me?"

"I have nothing else to tell you."

"That can't be all!" I shouted. "You're saying goodbye to Hinata as if you're leaving for a mission!"

"Cherry, calm down," Sai placed his hand on my shoulder. I relaxed under his touch.

"Naruto, please just tell me," I begged.

"I'm going to find him; to bring him back."

"Can I come?" I felt a wave of hope fill me.

"No." That hopefulness came crashing down on me. I nearly collapsed.

"_Why?"_ I hissed.

"You're not stable! You can't expect to fight him, can you?" Naruto was going to fight? That would explain his prior conversation with Hinata. "I'm sorry."

I frowned. "No, you're not."

Naruto shrugged. "I have to do this alone. Good bye, everyone. I'll be back." Naruto smiled, but I could tell it was fake.

Naruto ran off, away to Sasuke. "Maybe you should go after him. Ya know, in case he gets hurt…" Hinata whispered.

"That's a good point, Hina. Thanks." I smiled and ran after the blonde.

X~*&*~X

"Wait, Naruto!" I called after him. His orange jumpsuit stood out against the colors of the forest.

"No, go away Sakura! This is too dangerous!"

"Yes, it is! If you get injured, wouldn't you want a medical ninja by your side?"

Naruto stopped on a branch. "Good point." He turned around to face me. "Are you sure?" I nodded ferociously. "Positive?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I assured him.

"Fine – let's go get Sasuke."

X~*&*~X

We traveled for nearly a day before we found Sasuke's trail. Some shop owners had seen him recently. Our search led us to a nearby waterfall.

Under a thicket of trees, a silhouette jumped around. _Sasuke…?_

"Sasuke! If that's you, come out – now!" Naruto had a strange authority in his voice.

Sasuke's maniac-like laughter echoed. "So you found me…" Sasuke jumped into view. This was too easy... Why would he let himself be seen?

"I'm a thousand times stronger than before. I don't need your pathetic love!" Sasuke shot an abhorred glance at me.

"Sasuke…?" I slowly approached him. As soon as I got close, Sasuke pushed me back. The force behind it was so strong, I couldn't breathe for a full ten seconds.

"_Sasuke!"_ Naruto shouted. I could see a shuriken whizzing past in the air. Sasuke deflected it with such ease; the star could've easily been a feather.

I managed to collect myself off the ground. "Sasuke, why? Why would you let us find you, then put up such a fight?"

Sasuke seemed surprised by my question. "Why…? Why I did this? I did this so I could kill you both. So I could take the lights out of my comrade's eyes myself. That's why."

I couldn't believe this…. What had happened to Sasuke while he was away? "Why now? Of all times… _why now_?"

"I recently discovered something. Something… _irrelevant _to this fight."

"Sasuke, you die here!" Naruto came crashing down on Sasuke with his Rasengan. When had he done that?

My eyes were wide as saucers as Sasuke collapsed. Blood poured from his wound. There was no recovery for him, was there?

Right before my very eyes, Sasuke… _died_.

**No, this is not the end of the series. There are three (or more) chapters left. For Sasuke fans everywhere, the next chapter is his POV, and after that… well, you'll see. **


	24. Slipping Conciousness

**This is the companion to last chapter. Isn't it funny how when I say I'll update soon, I don't update for a long time; and when I don't, I update after a mere hour or two?**

**Chapter 24: Slipping Consciousness **

"Thank you, sir." I forced a smile to the shop lady. I had to do whatever I could to make sure Naruto found me. And if everything worked out the way I hoped, Sakura would join him.

Would anyone believe I was doing this just to see my cherry blossom again?

X~*&*~X

They should be on their way by now. I hung around a small forest. A clearing with a waterfall was the perfect place. The crashing sound of water calmed my anxiety.

I could see Sakura soon… was she fine? Was she in love with someone else? Was she happy? I had to set her free. I was only making things worse by giving her hope I would return to her. I needed to lie; I needed to make her think I despised her. That would be very, very, hard.

I could hear their footsteps, their breath. Sakura was here, too! I retreated to the protection of the trees. I didn't know what to do. I needed to make her think things…

"Sasuke! If that's you, come out – now!" Naruto bellowed.

I chuckled darkly. A part of me enjoyed embracing the wicked again. Also, perhaps I could scare Sakura. "So you found me…" I made myself visible.

"I'm a thousand times stronger than before. I don't need your pathetic love!" Was I rushing into things with making myself seem like I hate her? I did my best to look disgusted.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura drew close. No, her nearness made me dizzy. I couldn't resist her this way. I pushed her back with enough force to send her flying, but not hurt her too severely.

"_Sasuke!" _Naruto shouted, obviously angry with me. He launched a shuriken at me. I admit, it was fast, but not fast enough. I didn't even have to try to deflect it.

"Sasuke, why? Why would you let us find you, then put up such a fight?" Sakura had managed to pick herself up. I felt sorry for hurting her, but it was all part of this illusion I'd created. (No, I don't mean illusion as in genjutsu.)

I hadn't been expecting a question. I actually had to think of a false answer. "Why…? Why I did this? I did this so I could kill you both. So I could take the lights out of my comrade's eyes myself. That's why." _This is really just my sick way of putting you out of you misery, my dear._

"Why now? Of all times… _why now_?" Sakura was shaking. I hated seeing her so.

"I recently discovered something. Something… _irrelevant _to this fight." That was not a lie. I had learned Sakura was starting to see more of that Sai. What Sakura hadn't known, is that I sent a letter to Naruto. He told me, rather promptly, she was starting to feel something for this boy. It seemed the feelings were mutual, and I just want my cherry blossom to find happiness again; even if I'm not in the picture.

"Sasuke, you die here!" I looked up to see Naruto, jumping on me. He bore the Rasengan. I knew I'd die then and there. Maybe he was helping me free Sakura.

Based on the tears in Naruto's eyes, I could tell he was sorry for this. "It's okay," I whispered so low only he could hear.

"She still loves you."

"I love her too."

"So, why…"

"So she could be free. Thank you, Naruto… for setting my love free."

Our exchange of words lasted only a second. By the end, Naruto was on me. I felt a strong pain rip through me. I felt as if I were being cut in two.

I wondered if this is how Itachi felt. Itachi… I would see him again soon, wouldn't I? That thought numbed the pain.

I caught a glimpse of Sakura. She was in a state of shock. None of would've ever expected me to die this way.

_Sorry, Sakura, but this is for the best…_

**The next chapter is not what you expect. Luckily for you, you don't have to wait because I really feel like writing it. So, it'll be up by one o'clock! It's twelve, now. BYE and REVIEW!**


	25. Reversing the Clock

**Yeah, I didn't post it as soon as I thought I would, but it seems you can't predict something that'll happen (such as delays)**

**Chapter 25: Reversing the Clock**

**Sakura POV**

The shock wore off after a few seconds. Once it did, tears washed down my face. My heart felt like it was being stabbed, over and over. I couldn't escape! "Sauske…!" I cried into my hands. It was too late for me to heal him. There was nothing I could do!

"Sakura, I'm sorry… It had to be done," Naruto's eyes were filled with tears too.

"I know… I just wish… I'm sorry…" I broke into sobs.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You have to carry around the weight that you killed him."

"Someone has to have it. Besides, all shinobi have to kill someone at some point. I'm just sorry my kill was Sasuke."

Silence hung in the air for a long time.

"I'm going into town; probably stay there for the night." Naruto was glum.

"Can I stay here for a minute?"

"Yeah…" Naruto left me alone with Sasuke… er, his corpse.

I sat in silence, watching Sasuke's unmoving body. I let the tears fall freely. There was no use in hiding them. A part of me wished Sasuke would open his eyes, and he'd tell me to shut up; that I was annoying. "Please, Sasuke…"

_Sakura… Sakura… _An eerie voice seemed to call my name. It said my name in a long, drawn out syllable. _Sakura…..._ It sent shivers down my spine.

"Who's there?" I yelped. _Sakura… come this way…._

The voice came from the direction of the waterfall. But, no one was there? _Trust me… just find me…. _I made my way to the waterfall.

"Who are you…? I stuttered.

A flash of light shot at me. The light was so bright I had to shut my eyes as tight as I could and place my hands over them. Even then, I could see the luminosity.

The light dimmed. I opened my eyes cautiously. There was a pool of water surrounding my feet. A loud crashing sound came from behind me. I spun around to see a blanket of water. Was I inside the waterfall?

_Child….come to me… Follow the sound of the harp… _I strained my ears. I couldn't hear anything over the waterfall sound.

I walked further from the crashing water and managed to hear a slight melody. I followed the sound, and eventually I could hear its tune completely. The serenade was sad, yet sweet.

I sloshed through the puddles. When the harp's song was at its loudest, I could tell it was coming from behind a huge stone.

_Sakura… you have found my chamber… To wake me from my slumber… you must complete a task….. _The voice was scratchy, but oddly beautiful.

"What must I do?" I called.

_You must locate my scepter….Once you find it, bring it to me… Only then will I grant you what you seek…_

I wasn't sure what the mysterious voice meant by that, but apparently I sought something. Well, I wanted Sasuke to return to me.

"How can I find your scepter?"

_You will find it on the Cliff of Life… You shall see a sky so glorious… you will want to leap into it… _

"And I can find your scepter there?"

_No…_

"But you said –"

_I know what I said…. Sakura, my child…. Learn to take a leap of faith…_

"What do you mean?"

There was no reply.

"Please, tell me what must do!"

Again, nothing…

"Please, oh, voice!"

Not a sound emitted from the walls.

In the distance, I could hear the epiphany. Must I follow it again? Since it seemed the voice was ignoring me, I decided to take the risk. After all, the voice told me to take a leap of faith.

X~*&*~X

Before me was a grand sky. The only word to describe the magnificence would be _celestial_. Clouds were rising from one another in a never ending spiral. The colors were a painted rainbow. The colors bled together, in a perfect harmony.

I found the Cliff of Life. I could hear a chorus of angels singing. I wanted to stay here forever. _NO! _Inner Sakura screamed, y_ou have to find the scepter! _She was right. The scepter was my priority. But… where was it?

I looked down. At my feet were a pile of stones. Most were a soft grey, but one was a pure white. I picked it up and looked at it.

Inscribed in golden letters, a message was written.

_Throw me into the Plain before you.  
Only then, will a message befall you. _

I hesitated. It was so beautiful; I couldn't let it fall into a pit. Then again, I had no idea if what I saw was a pit. After all, the rock called it a _Plain. _I had to do as it said; otherwise, I could never find the scepter. I held it to my lips before tossing the stone into the clouds.

A beautiful harmony rang out. A shower of sparkles hailed down upon me. It absorbed me into a golden world.

Images flashed by.

_A woman with flowing silver hair dressed in a fair blue danced freely. More women surrounded her. They all looked different, yet similar. They all appeared regal, but bore different colors. Each held a staff._

_Suddenly, a dark smoke sucked in the silver haired maiden. She cried out, but no one could help her, for they were frozen. The lady was spit back out with everything in tact – except her rod._

_After the smoke and the lady's wand had vanished, they all mourned the loss of such an important relic. _

_As soon as night fell, the cerulean clad woman dispersed into nothingness. _

The sparkles lifted back into the sky. I stood there in a daze. "What was that…?"

I wasn't surprised to hear no answer. I looked down at my feet. A new white stone lay next to my toes. I picked it up and read it.

_A woman lost all her dear,  
But please do not shed a tear.  
Do as she says, and do not fear. _

I looked over it. I wondered what it meant. What woman? The woman in the sparkles? I thought back. The voice was a woman's! She lost her scepter! The image… could it have been her?

What did she tell me to do? She commanded me to get the scepter…

_You will want to leap into it…..Take a leap of faith…._The woman's scratchy voice replayed in my head. Had she meant for me to jump into the sky?

Yes, she did.

I shut my eyes and… _took a leap of faith._

Softness embraced me. I opened my eyes to see I had landed inside the clouds. They were fluffy. The cloud didn't feel like condensed water. Maybe they weren't. In this place, anything was possible.

The clouds started rotating, spinning upwards. I was being elevated. It was as if these clouds were a moving staircase! The spiral fumes pulled me up until we reached a piece of land. It was jutting out from what seemed to be paradise.

I stepped of the cloud and examined my surroundings. The grass smelled sweet, the air was cool. Everything was perfect.

"Where am I…?" I breathed. A stone whiter than the two previous to it fell from the sky. I held out my palm, and the stone landed in the center of it.

_Welcome to the Cliff of Life_

I stared at the message for a brief second. I recalled the voice's words._ You will find it on the Cliff of Life… You shall see a sky so glorious… you will want to leap into it… _She hadn't been talking about the Cliff of Life when she said '_You shall see a sky so glorious…'_ She had meant the place where I found the clouds. That's why she said no when I asked if that's where the scepter was! Everything made since to me!

I looked into the open field set before me. It was time to find the scepter.

X~*&*~X

I followed my instincts. If I were a scepter, where would I hide? In my way was a crossroads. They headed in two opposite directions. I wouldn't have time to follow both, so I needed to choose wisely.

One road was paved with golden bricks; the other was a simple dirt road. The golden road was lined with flowers of beautiful sorts. The dirt one had nothing but ugly bushes or twigs.

If the scepter were hidden, whoever hid it wouldn't want anyone to find it; therefore, they'd hide it where no one would think it would be! One would assume that if the scepter were so important, it must be along the gorgeous road.

In this case, however, I knew that could not be the answer. It must've been hidden – that's why it was up here. So, the road no one would take would be the dirty road.

Unless… they wanted me to think that, so they put it on the golden road. Then again, it wasn't a guarantee that I would think that. My instincts were confused.

Maybe I should snoop a little. I got down on my knees and started searching. I pushed back a random bush, and quick spark of silver flickered before my eyes. Aroused, I pushed aside more bushes. A small pathway was clearly visible now. The path was made of silver powder and lined with flowers of a very pale blue.

I found my way! I crawled on the path, a few bushes catching my dress. I finally made it to the end, where a magnificent marble fountain with the clearest water I've ever seen, stood. I stared at the pouring waters.

I stepped forward, slowly at first. A large rod sprung forth from the depths of the fountain's pool. The handle was pure silver; the orb at the top was a beautiful aquamarine.

The scepter… It was so beautiful… so wonderful… I held it in my arms. It was heavy, but I carried it out through the path. I crossed through to the clouds, and back to the stone.

"VOICE! I have your scepter!" I called.

_Thank you…_ I was glad to hear her again. _You may enter now…._

The stone split in half and parted. I entered into a lavish room. A large bed with a huge velvet canopy overhead lay in the center of the room. Lying in the bed was a maiden with silver tresses. She was…!

_Yes… this is the girl from the image…. She happens to be me. Long ago, my scepter was stolen, and I fell in this state…. I could not retrieve it… until now._

"Tell me more!"

_I am the Keeper of Time… I have lived in this waterfall for the past two hundred years… The time flow is edgy… and the man who stole my scepter gained immortality._

"Who is this man?"

_I do not remember his name… but his eyes were red and his hair a mountain of black spikes… _

"Was his name Madara?"

_I cannot be sure… but I know his name was Uchiha…._

I gasped. "He…!"

_Yes… I know what he has done to the world… His plots are vile… He cannot roam the earth anymore…_

"Will the scepter revive you?"

_Yes, my dear… and I will grant you a wish as long as it is in my hands to perform…If your wish is not out of my control, I will grant you anything…_

I ignored the paradox in her words and headed to her bedside. I placed the scepter across her chest, and her eyes popped open. They were a crystal blue, like the orb.

It was only then that I realized the whole room was decorated with the same shade of blue I keep seeing. "Miss… Can I ask why everything is blue?"

"Aw…" The Keeper of Time sighed, "Hold on a moment, dear. Let me enjoy this moment." She rose. "This feels so good! To move again…!" She looked at me with wide eyes. "Now, what was your question?"

"Why is everything the same shade of blue?"

"Lighter shades of blue are the color of time, my dear…" Her voice was gentle. If I hadn't heard her sing-song voice for myself, I would've never believed a voice could be so kind and beautiful.

"Are there more like you…? I mean –"

"No; I'm the only Keeper of Time; but, there are other Keepers - the Keepers of Water, Fire, Forest, Light, Shadow, Earth, Lightning, and Life and Death. The Keeper of Life and Death is our leader. He is quite… _eccentric._"

"Are you all women except for him?"

"No, no, no. Technically, we have no gender. We are spirits, if you may. We can choose what we appear to be."

"In the vision, you were all women." I wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

"In a way; we are not all 'women' but in the vision, you only saw those who take female shape."

"I think I understand."

"You're a clever girl; that's why I like you so much." I still couldn't get over how sweet her voice was. "Oh, I almost forgot! You get one wish."

"Can you bring Sasuke back…?" It was the first thing that raced through my mind.

"I cannot. Though, I can revise your request. I can turn back time to before he died."

I liked the sounds of that. "Alright," I nodded.

"There is one thing I should tell you, though."

"Yes, ma'am," I was afraid of what she'd say next.

"Even though I will not lose my scepter again, and we both will remember all of these happenings, you cannot come back to me."

"Why is that?"

"It's too dangerous to mess with time too much. We could affect time-space continuum. Even going back once can cause a ripple."

I nodded. "I understand fully."

"Good; now, goodbye Sakura, my dear…"

X~*&*~X

I felt dizzy. I rubbed my head. Before my eyes was Sasuke – alive!

"Something… _irrelevant _to this fight," Sasuke said. Oh no! I knew what would happen next.

"_Watch out!"_ I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Sasuke looked up and spun out of the way. Naruto managed to hit him, but Sasuke's injuries were not fatal. I smiled – I saved Sasuke!

Sasuke looked up at me. "Sakura… thank you…" He fainted after that.


	26. Tough Choices

**Sorry if it's a bit late. My computer charger burnt out, so now I'm using my dad's. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. **

I felt my legs fly beneath me. I tumbled into a heap by Sasuke's side. Blood gushed from his wound. "Sasuke…!" I cried, hoping he could hear me.

No sound came from his lifeless form. I clutched him tightly, refusing to let go. "Sakura…" Naruto sighed apologetically.

I shook my head glumly. "It's not your fault, Naruto."

"He would've died. He _should've _died."

"But he didn't."

"That's not what I meant." My head snapped up. "A part of me _wanted_ to kill him." My eyes narrowed. I wanted to punch Naruto in that second; instead I averted my gaze to my blood stained hands.

"You can save him, you know."

My eyes turned slowly to the orange clad shinobi. "I can… but is that for the best."

"It's what you want, isn't it…?" He was hesitant.

The wind blew my hair in front of my face. The waterfall around us crashed in a way that seemed so serene. The world seemed oblivious to my difficult decision. Should I heal Sasuke like I want; or should I let him bleed to death and kill all his evil with him? If he were any other rogue, I would simply slit his throat – but he wasn't just another rogue. He was Sasuke. My Sasuke.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shaking. I shot Naruto a worried glance, but he seemed to not notice the terrible eruption.

_I am sorry, Sakura my dear… _A familiar voice echoed in my head around me. _I cannot hold on. Reality is slipping. A rip in time is occurring! _It couldn't have been the Keeper of Time…? What did she mean the time was ripping! _I can still fix this, but – _I couldn't hear the rest.

The vibration halted. What in the world had just happened…?

I shook my head vigorously. My bloody hands flew to my head to steady it. My attempt failed. "Sakura… are you alright?"

I took my eyes off Sasuke and placed them on Naruto. I let my hands fall. "Yeah… it just a really bad migraine." I forged a smile.

"I know this is tough… just do what you want."

An image of Sai's face popped in my mind. I made my decision.

**This is not what you think. Just keep reading!**


	27. Timeline One: Savior

**Okay, so some of you may have guessed, but that rumbling thing was a tear in the space-time continuum. In other words, the timeline was split in two. I sort of got the idea from Legend of Zelda. For fans of Zelda, you probably get it, but I won't bother explaining. **

**So, there are two worlds – and Sakura's 'decision' is different in each. The first timeline is what would've happened if this story hadn't written Sai into the picture. Yes, I do say the story wrote Sai in – not me. This story was writing itself until I threw the timeline in and I intend to keep it in my hands. So, here is the first of the timeline's story. (And yes, I'll alternate the two timelines from chapter to chapter)**

_*********IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, READ BECAUSE IT EXPLAINS A LOT!**********_

**Timeline One**

An image of Sai's face popped in my mind. I cared for him, but was it really fair for his sake that I still loved Sasuke? I could never truly give all of myself to Sai, when I still belonged to Sasuke. Besides giving my heart to the Uchiha, I'd also given my body. Was it right to love Sasuke but let him die for Sai?

My insides shouted to save Sasuke. I still had time. It could be done! My hands raced to Sasuke's wounds and I focused all my chakra into healing the man I loved.

His slow heartbeat returned to normal. Some color returned to Sasuke's cheeks. Warmth returned to his hands. I had done all I could.

"Naruto…" I whispered.

"Hmmm…?"

"We need to take him back to Konaha. We don't have time to spare." The thought of time gave me a queasy feeling.

Naruto didn't say much for once. He just nodded and rushed to my side. He seemed too serious to be the Village's Number One Knuckle Head Ninja. He lifted Sasuke and slung him over his back.

"_Itachi…"_ A slight sound escaped Sasuke's lips. He muttered something else, but I couldn't be sure what he said. It sounded like "_It's too late for next time..." _He seemed somewhat happy, dreaming of his brother, on Naruto's back.

Instinctively, I held onto Sasuke's clammy hands. I didn't let go as we sped back to Konaha.

**I'm sorry these chapters have been short. It will be short from here on out. I just want to write both the timelines as close to each other in time as possible. **


	28. Timeline Two: Disaster

**Timeline Two**

An image of Sai's face flashed in front of my eyes. My heart beat faster. I couldn't help but think of him… how he smiled at me… how he was so strong… of our occasional touch. I wanted more, so much more. I was blinded by Sasuke. I was oblivious to how much I loved Sai.

I realized in that brief moment that I loved Sai a thousand times more than Sasuke. With Sasuke, it was love and lust. But with Sai, it was one hundred percent love (though touching him every second of every day didn't seem like a bad idea).

I shook my head sadly. "Naruto… I can't."

"What do you mean?" Naruto was shocked, and I admit, so was I.

"I love Sai. I don't want to hurt him. Sasuke is… is evil. He has to die."

"I understand. Should we just leave him here…? Or should I…?"

"No…" I replied sadly, "I'll do it. I loved him, I caused this. I'll kill him myself." I wanted to do this, not Naruto. I didn't care Naruto had killed him before. And perhaps this was a waste because I had gone through all that trouble to save him… and now I'd just end his life myself. But, it truly seemed better this way.

Besides, now I knew I really felt about Sai. I let a sigh slip through my trembling lips. I shifted to pull out a kunai. "I'm sorry Sasuke…" I leaned in, kissing his lips.

Everything felt so right in that instant, but so wrong at the same time. This was my closure. My hand slid up, my lips never breaking contact.

Sasuke's eyes slid open. I lifted myself up. "I love you…" I whispered, "That's why I have to…" He only looked at me with understanding brown eyes. He seemed to tell me it was alright, that he'd never hate me for this.

I smiled weakly, and he seemed to return the gesture, but I couldn't quite tell.

My kunai flashed against the cerulean sky before crashing down. Black and red liquid splashed, painting the grass. My eyes shut close, and broken sobs escaped me.

I felt Naruto place a hand on my shoulder. He lifted Sasuke and I cried as we treaded slowly, woefully, back to Konaha.


	29. Timeline One: Forgive Me

**I'm sorry. I was just looking for the right words to use to end this.**

**Timeline One**

Sasuke's eyes slid open. "Sasuke… are you alright?" I gripped his hands. He nodded weakly. "It's alright… I'm here!"

"Sakura… you… saved… me…. Why…. Why… would… you?" His voice was raspy.

"I love you, Sasuke!"

"I… love… you….too… That's why… you should've let me die….."

"I can't do that. Not to you." I placed my head on his chest. I let the tears fall freely.

"Sakura… Thank you…" He held me for a moment.

X~*&*~X

I ran, trying to find Sai. Was what Naruto said true? I found him, slumped over a bridge. "Sai! Sai!"

He turned around, traces of dried tears on his cheek. "I'm sorry Sakura… I have to leave Konaha."

"Where will you go?"

"Wherever I feel like. Sakura… thank you…" I cocked my head. "You helped me find my emotions again. I thank you for that…!"

He smiled at me. It broke my heart. "So, this is goodbye?"

"For now, my Cherry… for now." I regretted everything I did to him in that split moment.

"Sai… I don't deserve forgiveness…. I led you on…"

"You were confused… Lighten up on yourself." Once more, he smiled. "I think I'll leave this place. I had fun while it lasted. Believe it." He grinned.

That was the last time I saw Sai. But now, my life with Sasuke was just beginning!

**Yeah, that wasn't worth the wait. I know… I suck. Shoot me with flags for all I care. I deserve it… Maybe the epilogue will make you kill me less…?**


	30. Timeline Two: Resolution

**Timeline Two:**

Tears poured down my face as I confessed everything to Sai. I told him _everything_ – even the Keeper of Time.

"Sakura…. You don't deserve to beat yourself up like this."

"Then what _do _I 'deserve'?" I snapped. "'Cause I sure don't know!" Sai suddenly pulled me onto his lap.

"Let go… let it all go…."

"I'm not so sure about that, Sai…"

X~*&*~X

"Sakura, guess what!" Naruto piped.

"What?" I growled.

"I proposed and Hinata said yes! Yoo hoo!" He pumped a fist in the air.

"Good… good…" I lazily mumbled.

"Oh, also…. Sai convinced the old Granny to hold a memorial service for Sasuke!" Naruto beamed.

I smiled weakly. "Only on one condition."

"What?" Naruto seemed taken aback.

"We include Itachi."

X~*&*~X

The service was nice; Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha permanently scrawled on a stone where the Uchiha Village used to stand. It was a beautiful sight. Sasuke would've liked it.

Now that my love for Sasuke had cleared up, I could focus on what lay ahead for me with Sai!


	31. Timeline One: Epilogue

**Timeline One Epilogue:**

He looked up at us with wide blue eyes. His whole face was on the pink side, his body small and cute. Little chubby fists shook as he wailed. His hair matched his face – pink and short. "What should we name him?" I looked up to Sasuke, the very proud father of my son.

My husband looked him over. "I'm not sure…"

"How about Itachi?" I suggested.

"Itachi…. Nah, I don't think he'd like us naming our pink haired son after him. What about…. Naruto?"

"Naruto… It fits. Hopefully he'll be stubborn and knuckleheaded just like the original!" It was those traits that made Naruto such a happy fellow; the ones that made him everything we loved.

"And hopefully he'll fight for who he cares about." Sasuke followed suit with a smile.

X~*&*~X

I sat next to Sasuke, the old Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. We laughed, just like the old days. After all, we were still the Rookie Nine – even if we came a long way since then. Little Naruto waddled up to me, demanding attention. His eyes were now the same brown as his father's. It wasn't long before a little boy with fiery red hair and white eyes tugged on Hinata's sleeve.

"Well hello, Minato!" Hinata cooed. She scooped up her and Naruto's son. "Have you met the other Naruto? Not your daddy… no, Auntie Sakura and Uncle Sasuke's boy… I just know you two will be friends!"

"Just like your pops!" Naruto laughed and hugged his wife. Everyone grinned.

"Speaking of happy marriages and babies, I think Temari wanted me home by now. Marriage… What a drag," Shikamaru sighed. He stood and left with a wave.

"When are you two going to get married?" Choji asked bluntly directing his question towards Ino and Kiba.

Ino blushed and Kiba cleared his throat. "I dunno yet. Give me some time!"

"Well it better be sooner than later, Kiba!" Ino pouted.

"It will be, trust me!" Kiba declared.

"Well enough with all that! How about all the single people go for some sake!" Choji exclaimed.

"That would be you and me…" Shino pointed out in a very bug like manner.

"Not if we go get Lee!"

"Lee's training – as always." Shino stated flatly. "Besides, I think I'm just going to head home." With a shrug, Shino headed off.

Slowly, everyone dispersed. I walked home hand in hand with Sasuke. I had many more days with him, and that's all that mattered. I was done with drama – from now on, my life would be a happy comedy. And it was all thanks to the man next to me. My bleeding heart and finally healed.


	32. Timeline Two: Epilogue

**Timeline Two Epilogue:**

The stars shone above, brighter than a thousand suns. I sighed blissfully. "Sai, this is beautiful!" We lay on top of a hill looking over all of Konaha.

"Yes, it is…" Sai's voice trailed off, as if lost in some sort of dream. "Sakura?"

"Yes, Sai…?" Our heads turned to face one another. Our fingers were laced together, but he squeezed my hand tightly anyways.

"I love you… You made me feel something. I've never felt anything in so long… but then you made me feel everything. Thank you…"

I was nervous. What was he getting at? "Sai… I…"

"Shh…. Don't say anything. Cherry, I… I was wondering… Would you, Haruno Sakura, marry me?"

He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. He flipped it open. Inside was a tiny, but gorgeous, diamond ring.

"Yes, yes! Of course!" I nodded happily. Tears of joy sprung from my green eyes. Sai cradled my face in his hands. He planted a long kiss on my lips.

X~*&*~X

We were married on a clear day. Red rose petals sprinkled the ground. Everything seemed so right while I marched down the aisle. As the preacher went on, and on, I wondered what our future would look like. I was so happy… Words could not express what I felt. "Does anyone object? Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Sai and I kissed in front of all our friends. He had healed my bleeding heart.

**The end! I'm so happy it's finally concluded. I hope it's not a disappointment! **


End file.
